Pokemon: The Best of the Best
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The Epilogue. Ash has reached the Johto League Championships and is facing down his biggest rival, Gary, for what won't be the last time. Even with the support of his girlfriend and others, can Ash and his Pokemon rise above the odds-together?
1. Prologue: Ash's Skills are Tested

Me: I don't own Pokemon-whoa! It's been a long time since I've written a Pokemon story, hasn't it? 

Chikorita: _Chiko! _(You can say that again!) 

Me: Waaaa! Chikorita?! What are you doing here? And where's Ash? 

Chikorita: _Chikori chiko chiko chikori. _(Ash had some training; that's why he sent me.) 

Me: (pats Chikorita on head) Well, better to have a Grass Pokemon here than…I'd better stop if I don't want to get hurt. 

Chikorita: (eyes narrow) _Chiko, chikori! _(No, by all means, continue!) 

Me: I actually value my life, so I'll save what I would've said for the end…And this will be the only chapter in which I use the theme song for this season. Enjoy! 

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best

Prologue-Ash's skills are tested

__

"Did they buy anything?" –Uncle

__

"No." –Jackie Chan

__

"You terrible salesman!" –Uncle, _Jackie Chan Adventures_

It's a beautiful evening, and Ash is glad he's gotten all the badges he needs to register for the Johto League. But, as Ash and his friends head for the nearest Pokemon Center, Ash is going to be tested on the way there in more ways than one…

"I can't believe I've gotten all the badges I need to get into the Johto League!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to his 8 Johto League badges which were pinned inside his jacket. 

"Yeah. Now all you need to do is head over to the stadium and battle a trainer in order to receive a Johto League trophy, as well as be seen by millions of people worldwide." Brock explained calmly. 

"All you really need to worry about is that you don't choke like you did at the Indigo stadium." Misty cracked. Ash eyed her with a cynical look before starting forward. 

"Very funny." Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched by a mysterious figure, shrouded in darkness. Once the figure stepped out, he was easily recognizable, but by only people-or Pokemon-who'd seen him before. 

"I am truly sorry, my friend, but I see no other way to go about this. Please forgive me…" 

__

Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon! (Let's do it!) 

I wanna be the very best like no one ever was (ever was, ever was) 

To catch 'em is my real test; to train 'em is my cause 

My whole life has led to this! Time to test my skills and I know I just can't miss-gonna show the world! 

Born to be a winner (Johto!) 

Born to be a champion 

Born to be a winner 

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Johto!) 

Born to be a winner-Pokemon! 

(Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: Ash's skills are tested! 

"Hmmm…what should I do?" Ash asked himself a few hours later as he twirled a Pokeball on his finger, unaware that Misty was watching him from a distance, who was confused by something as well-her feelings for Ash, which had intensified over the years. 

"Hey Ash! Do you need any help?" Misty yelled out, causing Ash to nearly drop the Pokeball, and nearly waking Pikachu up, who was sleeping on his lap. 

"Oh! If you had to battle in a 6-on-6 Pokemon match within a few days, what kind would you choose-not just water!" Ash added with a grin, knowing what her response would've been. 

"Besides water, you'd need fire, flying, grass, electric and that's about all I can do to help you out." Misty noted, naming various types off the tips of her fingers. 

"Pikachu, Charizard, Chikorita, Totodile, Noctowl and Cyndaquil!" Ash declared within seconds. 

"Those are the Pokemon you're going to battle with?" 

"Yep. And Pikachu and Charizard can give the others battling tips!" Ash cracked with a laugh. Misty groaned as she fell over anime style at Ash's "joke". 

"You're just lucky Charizard came back to train with you again." Misty muttered. 

"And it couldn't have come at a better time. It's time for me to train for the Johto League!" Ash declared confidently as he rose the Pokeball in the air. 

"Can't you wait to train until morning, like normal trainers do?" 

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot it was nighttime." Ash said grimly. Misty sighed with irritation a second after he'd said that. 

__

"The Johto League for the New Year approaches. Before that time, the Chosen One will be summoned once again to defeat the one who once sought the power of the Legendary Pokemon, who has gained control of one of the most powerful Pokemon unknown by man…" Mewtwo nodded, keeping a tight smile shown as he continued reading the ancient prophecy. 

__

"Yet, before and after the time of the Chosen One's victory, he shall be challenged to a battle by his most dangerous rival, a battle that he cannot win alone. Is that all you wanted me to translate?" Mewtwo hissed angrily at a seated person in the darkness. 

"Yes, that is all for now. Oh, and if I were you, I'd devise a way to bring the Chosen One here to me, so that I may enact my revenge upon him." came the response. The Psychic Pokemon managed to control his anger. If he hadn't let his guard down, this latest prophecy would not have come to pass! He would not have been captured by the one known as a collector, Lawrence III. 

"I choose you…Charizard!" Ash's eyes narrowed as he released his Fire Pokemon in one gesture the following day. Almost immediately, he sent an intense stream of fire into the air. 

"Now, who should Charizard practice against? Hmm…" Ash considered his options carefully. Fire had only one main weakness, which was water. That meant Totodile was out, and it was exceptionally strong against grass, which meant Chikorita would be at a serious disadvantage. 

__

"On the other hand, when we first ran into Chikorita, she handled her own against Charizard and battled him to a standstill." Ash thought calmly as he held Chikorita's Pokeball in his hand. 

"Charizard, get ready to defend yourself. Chikorita, GO!" Ash demanded as he tossed the Pokeball in the air. Seconds later, Chikorita emerged from it, but almost instantly, she leaped on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled her head on Ash's cheek. 

"Ahhhh…we can hug later. Train with Charizard for now!" Ash insisted with a giant sweatdrop on his head. 

Nodding, the Grass Pokemon jumped from Ash's shoulder and prepared to defend herself against the Fire-type. 

"Charizard, Flamethrower! Chikorita, Vine Whip, now!" Ash growled defiantly. 

__

"Char!" 

"Chiko!" 

Moments later, a powerful stream of flame was soaring through the air and nearly collided with Chikorita, but she nimbly jumped out of the way and released two vines from her back. Charizard smiled as he grabbed the vines and kept a firm grip on them. 

"All right, Charizard, time to fly! Chikorita, try to use your Razor Leaf to free yourself!" Ash suggested. As Charizard took to the skies, Chikorita sent three sharp leaves straight toward the massive Pokemon. 

"Ash is actually improving in his training, isn't he?" Misty asked as she, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi watched from a distance, under a tree. 

"You know what? I think you may be right, Misty!" 

__

"Char!" Charizard roared in pain as the leaves caused him some damage, forcing him to drop Chikorita's vines. The tiny Grass-type then wrapped her vines around a branch above Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi's heads, saving herself from a terrifying fall. 

"Good thinking, Chikorita. Both of you, use Tackle attack!" Nodding, both Pokemon gracefully soared through the air and hit each other with precision. They both received some damage, sending both of them to the ground-hard! 

"Wonder what attacks Ash is going to have them both use now?" Brock wondered. 

__

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement. 

"Chikorita, use your Sweet Scent! Charizard, try a Fly attack!" Ash said. Chikorita quickly sent out her intensifying scent; Charizard barely managed to avoid it by flying back up into the air. 

"Chikorita, use your Vine Whip to bring Charizard down to you! Charizard, if she does that, use your Seismic Toss!" 

"Ash, isn't that dangerous?" Misty yelled out. Ash gave her a reassuring nod. 

"Don't worry about it, Misty. I'm sure Charizard wouldn't intentionally hurt Chikorita, and I'm also sure Chikorita's working on a way to free herself right now." Ash said. Ash looked up to see Charizard spinning up over their heads, Chikorita struggling to free herself from his grip. 

Ash's prediction turned out to be right, as Chikorita finally managed to use her Sweet Scent on Charizard. The Fire Pokemon was so confused, he gently landed on the ground.   
"Okay, Chikorita-try your Razor Leaf again! Charizard, be on your guard!" 

Charizard struggled to think straight as Chikorita sent four razor-sharp leaves at him. Ash and the others waited with patience, all wondering what Charizard would do. 

__

"CHAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!" The leaves were burnt to a crisp as Charizard's Flamethrower shot out in the air moments later. 

"Nice work, you guys! Return!" Ash suggested. The two Pokemon vanished inside their Pokeballs. 

__

"Pikachu! Pika…" The Electric-type jumped to his feet a second later, tiny sparks shooting out of his cheeks as it gazed at the horizon. Charizard, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Noctowl all exited their Pokeballs, the five of them all looking out at the sky the same way Pikachu was. 

"What's wrong, you guys?" Ash asked. He didn't expect a response, and he didn't need one. A Pokemon appeared out of thin air a few meters from him, but not just any Pokemon…Entei. Ash immediately pulled out Dexter, his Pokedex. 

__

"Entei: The Legendary Pokemon. Details about this Pokemon are unknown." 

"At least we've battled against it before." Brock muttered as he and Misty got up and ran toward Ash, Misty safely securing Togepi in her backpack. 

"Which one of you want to take on this Pokemon?" Ash said calmly as the skies above them grew extremely dark. Pikachu was seconds from volunteering, but Chikorita pushed him out of the way, intent on taking on the Legendary Pokemon herself. 

__

"Pika…" Pikachu could tell that Chikorita was still jealous due to the way she was acting, but chose not to rise to her bait for now. 

"Okay, Chikorita-time to use Razor Leaf!" Ash demanded. 

__

"Chi-KO!" 

"I've got his attention. Now what do you want me to do?" Mewtwo whispered in a menacing voice. 

"Simple. Copy that Pokemon's attacks and wait until he uses his Charizard or Pikachu. _That's _when you lure him in." Mewtwo nodded in agreement, but its thoughts were its own. 

__

"The only reason I'm even listening to you in the first place is because if I don't, the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled. And if it isn't fulfilled, the whole world itself could be in danger." 

A powerful blast of fire was shot from Entei's mouth and decimated Chikorita's attack! 

__

"Chiko…" Chikorita narrowed her eyes and waited for Ash's instructions. 

"Hmm…try your Vine Whip!" Ash said. Chikorita sent out two vines in the air, but Entei moved out of the way, replying with a second burst of fire. Chikorita was not only hit, but she was knocked out in one shot! 

"Ahh! Chikorita, are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly. 

__

"Chikori…" 

"You were excellent. Return!" Chikorita safely vanished inside the Pokeball. 

"Ready for a rematch, Charizard?" The Fire Pokemon nodded, as he stepped up to face Entei, fire blazing in his eyes. 

"He's sent in Charizard. What now?" 

"Now, the real game begins…" 

__

Can Charizard defeat Entei in a rematch, or is this battle way out of Ash's league? And what does Ash have to do with the prophecy Mewtwo mentioned? Find out next time! 


	2. Chapter I: Rematch Time!

Me: As usual, I don't own Pokemon, 'cause if I did, Ash & Misty would've declared their love for each other in the first or second movies! 

Chikorita: (irritated, eyes flashing with fire) _Chiko, chiko?! _ (What was that?!) 

Me: (smirks) Don't get me wrong, but I just don't see a future for you and Ash anytime soon. 

Chikorita: _Chikori chiko, chiko? _(A Pokemon can dream, can't she?) 

Me: You got a point there. Onward to the next chapter! 

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best 

Chapter I-Rematch Time! 

__

"Charizard's finally listening!" –Misty 

__

"Never mock the cookie…" –Uncle

__

Last time, Ash was training his Pokemon for the upcoming Johto League Championship, but the mysterious Pokemon Entei suddenly appeared, and defeated Chikorita in two fiery moves! Ash and his friends were being monitored by Mewtwo and Lawrence III, and they also had managed to somehow gain control of Entei. Now, Charizard has decided to go up against this Legendary Pokemon and once again, pit fire against fire! 

(Theme Song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the show) 

Ash: Rematch Time! 

Charizard roared a challenge toward Entei, who accepted it without question. 

"Guys, what's Entei doing away from Molly?" Brock asked calmly. 

"Who knows? What we do know is that he's here, and we've gotta stop him in case he decides to go on a rampage!" Ash declared. 

"Sure-if he decides to wreck the Pokemon Center." Misty cracked; Ash, most of his Pokemon and Brock all glared at her a second later for that remark. 

"Just kidding." 

__

"CHAAAAAARRRRR!!!" Charizard shot a powerful Flamethrower attack straight at Entei, who retaliated with his own. The two streams of fire collided and exploded moments later. 

"All right, Charizard-Entei's got a powerful Flamethrower, but he can't match your flying skills! Take to the sky and hit him with a Tackle attack!" Ash demanded. Nodding, Charizard instantly flew upward and struck Entei hard, sending him to the ground. 

"Most impressive. He's obviously gained valuable experience if his Charizard obeys him now." Mewtwo admitted with a small grin on his face. 

"What do you mean by that? When I faced him, that Pokemon was determined to assist him in stopping me." The Psychic Pokemon turned to face the collector and silenced him with a look. 

"All the Pokemon throughout the entire world, during that time, were concerned for the safety of the planet, as well as the humans and themselves. His Charizard can be added among that number, for although he believed Ash to be the Chosen One, he still didn't obey him _fully_, as he does now." Mewtwo explained. 

"And how long before those Pokemon realize that what they're fighting is in reality a holographic Entei?" Lawrence III asked grimly. 

"It won't be long. Ash's Pikachu and Charizard both have heightened senses of smell. I'm surprised it's taken them this long to figure it out." 

"Okay, Charizard-take care of Entei with a Seismic Toss!" Ash cried out. The Fire-type grabbed Entei and started to lift him up. As they spun around in the air, Charizard sniffed cautiously, then with a mighty roar, sent Entei hurtling toward the ground. Just like Charizard suspected, the Pokemon vanished only seconds before he hit the grassy area. 

"Charizard, did you know Entei could use Teleporting attacks?" Ash asked as he worriedly looked around him. The Dragon Pokemon landed safely and shook his head, explaining to Pikachu what was really going on. 

"_Pika pi, pikachu, pika pikachu!" _

"Are you guys saying that Entei wasn't really here at all?" Ash said in amazement. Pikachu and Charizard nodded, relived that for once, Ash had quickly caught on. 

"Then if that wasn't Entei, who was it?" Misty spoke up. 

"Hmm-it probably was a hologram of some sort. The question is this-who would send us a hologram of Entei, knowing we had faced it before, and have us battle with him again?" Brock added. 

"A mind-bending mystery for Ash Ketchum, Master Detective to solve on his way to the Johto League!" Ash declared as he rose his fist upward to the sky; Chikorita exited her Pokeball, landed on Ash's shoulder and stood at attention, using the leaf on top of her head like a soldier would salute his commanding officer. 

__

"Chiko!" Pikachu, Brock and Misty sighed sadly at Ash's remark and at Chikorita's behavior; Charizard simply laughed. 

"It looks like the twerps were fighting a hologram of that infamous Pokemon." Jessie noted calmly from their position in the bushes. In case you didn't know, Jessie is one half of Team Rocket, a band of Pokemon thieves who try and steal Pokemon; James and Meowth are the other half. 

"The question is this-who would go out of their way to trick the twerps into fighting a fake Pokemon?" James asked. Meowth and Jessie gaped in shock as they turned to James. 

"Was it just me, or did you hear Jimmy-boy ask a smart question for once?" Meowth yelped. 

"It wasn't just you, Meowth. I guess there's some hope for helpless people like you after all, James!" 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"I said helpless _people_, not helpless _Pokemon_!" Jessie muttered as she recalled Wobbuffet a few seconds later. 

"Hey, whose da person skulking in da shadows?" Meowth said. Jessie and James rose their binoculars to see somebody lurking in the shadows with a Pokemon by their side. 

"It…" began Jessie. 

"…can't…" James added. 

"…be? Oh, but it is." Meowth finished. 

"What's _he _doing here?" wailed Team Rocket sadly. 

"Hey, Ash. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Ash, Misty, Brock and all of Ash's Pokemon turned to face the newcomer. 

"Gary?! What are you doing…? Why do I even bother to ask? The Johto League, right?" 

"Right! I was just wondering if you'd gotten any good since our last battle, and since I assume these are all of your Pokemon-" Gary looked around and pointed out Noctowl, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Charizard and Pikachu within seconds. "-let's have a 3-3 battle, right here, right now!" 

Ash was aching for a Pokemon battle with his greatest rival, but couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pokemon Gary had since their adventure to the Johto region had started. 

"You're on! Everybody, return!" Five of Ash's Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs, whereas Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder. 

"Finally-the next part of the prophecy comes to pass: _Before and after the time of the Chosen One's victory, he shall be challenged to a battle by his dangerous rival, a battle that he cannot win alone_." Mewtwo was somewhat at ease as the second part of the prophecy came to pass. Lawrence III, however, was silently brooding to himself. 

__

"I know this Pokemon has tremendous Psychic power-that's why he hasn't responded to my controller. But, if I can tune into the correct frequency, I can gain ultimate control of him! How can I do this without his knowledge of it, though?" 

"I choose you, Feraligatr!" Gary yelled out. A powerful Water-type Pokemon appeared, ready to battle. Ash quickly pulled out Dexter. 

__

"Feraligatr: The Big Jaw Pokemon, the fully evolved form of Totodile. When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up!" 

Ash's eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at Totodile's evolved form. 

"_That's _Totodile's evolved form?" Ash gasped. 

"Nope, it's Croconaw's evolved form, Ash. You should really check up on your Pokemon every now and then." Gary bragged. Ash growled angrily as he pulled Dexter back out again. 

__

"Croconaw: The Big Jaw Pokemon, the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking; if it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in." 

"_I want to save Pikachu for last, but Gary really isn't giving me much of a choice here! What Pokemon could I use that's good against a Water-type?" _ Ash thought worriedly. That's when the answer came to him. 

"I've got it! I choose you…Chikorita!" The tiny Grass Pokemon exited her Pokeball seconds later and immediately snuggled against Ash's cheek. 

"Chikorita, now's not the time! Quick-use Tackle attack!" Ash pleaded. Moments later, Chikorita collided with Feraligatr and caused him some damage. 

"Don't give up! Use Water Gun!" Gary said. Chikorita simply let the water pour all over her. When the water faded, Chikorita looked as new as the day Ash caught her! 

"I thought you would know that Water Pokemon are weak against Grass-types!" Ash said calmly. Chikorita nodded in agreement. 

__

"Chiko!" 

"And I thought _you _would know that you shouldn't judge by type alone! Take Chikorita out with your Slash attack!" Gary demanded. Feraligatr used his sharp claws to hit Chikorita hard, causing serious damage! 

"Waaa! Chikorita, fight back with Razor Leaf!" Ash cried out. 

__

"Chiko!" Chikorita quickly sent four razor-sharp leaves straight toward her target, who either swiped them away or used his teeth to chomp them in two. 

"I think Chikorita's in trouble, Ash! Call her back and use another Pokemon!" Misty insisted. 

"Chikorita may have the type advantage, but not level advantage!" Brock added. Ash and Chikorita both glared at them. 

"I was hoping you guys would have more faith in Chikorita's skills!" 

__

"Chi-KO!" Pikachu, from his spot on Ash's shoulder, knew that Chikorita was angry, but not because of Misty and Brock, but from the way they didn't believe that she could take on a fully evolved Pokemon. 

"Okay, Feraligatr, Take Down!" 

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to trip him up!" Ash commanded. Chikorita managed to use her vines to send the massive Pokemon to the ground. 

"Now, try your Sweet Scent, then finish it with Tackle!" Seconds after Chikorita confused Feraligatr, she struck him right between the eyes, which instantly knocked him out. 

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Chikorita is the winner!" Brock declared. 

"We did it, Chikorita! We beat Gary!" Ash exclaimed happily. 

__

"Chikori!" Chikorita celebrated in her own way-hopping into Ash's arms and engulfing his whole face with Sweet Scent. 

"Return, Feraligatr. I have to admit, you've done a good job with training that Chikorita. I'm surprised it hasn't evolved." Gary admitted. 

"My Pokemon evolve only by choice, not because I force them to!" Ash replied as he shook off Chikorita's Sweet Scent attack. 

__

"Chiko!" 

"I see. Go-Typhlosion!" Ash gritted his teeth as he immediately recognized the Pokemon-Cyndaquil's fully evolved form. Since everybody was expecting him to do so, he pulled out Dexter once again. 

__

"Typhlosion: The Volcano Pokemon, the fully evolved form of Cyndaquil. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames." 

Ash, Chikorita, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all cried out in shock and slight fear. 

"There's no way I'm pitting Chikorita against _that_! Return!" Before Chikorita could object, she vanished inside the Pokeball. 

__

"Not even Totodile or Pikachu could hurt that Typhlosion. Noctowl would have a good chance, but I wouldn't want to risk it. There's only one obvious choice here!" 

"I choose you-Charizard!" The Fire Pokemon roared defiantly as he glared at his competition. 

"Fire versus fire, huh? Old fire king against new? Let's give it a shot. Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" Gary said. Typhlosion started spinning around, and the flame on his back looked like a sharp wheel that's used to cut logs and/or trees! 

"Hmm…Charizard, try your Take Down!" Ash demanded. The Fire Pokemon slammed into Typhlosion, but neither received that much damage. 

"Typhlosion…" 

"Charizard…" 

"FLAMETHROWER!" Both Pokemon sent out intense beams of fire that instantly hit and exploded! 

"It's a tie!" Ash said. 

__

"Pika!" 

"Ash, send in another Pokemon! Fire V.S. fire is a mismatch-at least, in this case!" Misty begged. 

"I can't, Misty. Charizard has to know if he can defeat this Pokemon, no matter what it takes!" Ash spoke up. Charizard nodded, agreeing with Ash's statement. 

"If you say so, Ash. Typhlosion, Swift attack!" Multiple stars hit Charizard, forcing him on his knees and damaging him even more. 

"Charizard, grab it and use Seismic Toss!" Charizard barely had the strength left to grab Typhlosion, go up to the sky, spin around and drop him. 

"Now, finish this with Dragon Rage!" Ash growled. The flame on Charizard's tail burst outward moments later and a ball of fire appeared in Charizard's mouth. 

"Fight Dragon Rage with Dragon Rage, Typhlosion!" Seconds later, both Fire Pokemon sent out tremendous bursts of fire that not only caused a major explosion, but kicked up dust and smoke and sent Charizard and Typhlosion flying to the ground! 

"TYPHLOSION!"   


"CHARIZARD!" 

__

Like what happened to Ash in the Orange League, the two Pokemon were caught in a tremendous blast! Which Pokemon has triumphed-Charizard, or Typhlosion? Find out in our next adventure! 


	3. Chapter II: Victory over Defeat

Me: As usual, I don't own Pokemon, and I don't own "Never too far from home" from the Totally Pokemon CD. So I won't have to keep doing this, most-or better yet, almost all the songs I use-of the songs will be from that CD. 

Ash: There's a CD named after all the Pokemon out there? 

Chikorita: (ecstatic) _Chikori! _(Ash!) 

(Chikorita hops up, pushes Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder and nuzzles against his cheek) 

Ash: (sighs) I see Chikorita's been making herself at home? 

Pikachu: _Pika…? _(Why me?) 

Me: I've nearly been killed on several occasions alone! I'm finally about to add in some more AAMR, in case nobody caught it in the prologue. 

Ash: WHAT?! 

Chikorita: _Chiko?! _(What?!) 

Pikachu: _Pikachu! _(Finally!) 

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best

Chapter II-Victory over Defeat

__

"I'm having a major hat crisis; could you try to steal Pikachu some other time?" –Ash 

__

"Totodile, I'm gonna teach you how to be successful in love just like me!" –Brock 

__

Last time, Ash and his friends discovered, thanks to Charizard and Pikachu, that the Entei they were really facing was really a hologram. But Gary Oak sure wasn't one! He challenged Ash to a 3-3 Pokemon battle, which completed a little bit of the ancient prophecy Mewtwo mentioned. Chikorita had the strength to defeat Gary's top Water Pokemon Feraligatr, but when faced off with Typhlosion, Ash quickly decided to use Charizard. They were matched in speed and skill and both weakened each other tremendously! Now that they've hit each other with a full-on Dragon Rage attack, both spectators, Misty, Pikachu and Brock are all waiting, wondering which Pokemon has won this fired-up battle…

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the show) 

Ash: Victory over Defeat! 

Ash waited with gritted teeth, hoping beyond hope that Charizard had survived the powerful Dragon Rage attack, and he knew Gary was thinking the same thing about Typhlosion. The smoke faded away, and to their surprise, both Pokemon were struggling to stand up! 

"Way to go, Charizard! Let's show 'em we never give up!" Ash yelled out confidently. The Fire Pokemon nodded briefly before turning back to face his opponent. 

"Don't back down, Typhlosion!" Gary insisted. Typhlosion growled weakly before falling to the ground. 

__

"CHAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!" Charizard roared in victory before collapsing to the ground as well, which surprised Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Brock and Gary! 

"Uh…Charizard and Typhlosion are unable to continue battling. This match is a draw!" Brock spoke up. 

"Well, it may not be a win for our side, but good work, Charizard! Return!" Smiling, Ash recalled his Pokemon and turned to eye one of his most powerful Pokemon, who was hopping off his shoulder and bounding out onto the field. 

"Are you ready to battle, Pikachu?" 

__

"Pika!" Pikachu imitated Ash, holding up two fingers in a victory pose before focusing his attention back on the upcoming battle. 

"Go, Umbreon!" Gary's most powerful Pokemon, raised from an Eevee, ran from his position under a shady tree, to face Pikachu for a second battle. 

"Pikachu V.S. Umbreon, no time limit! Start the battle now!" Brock said. 

"This is for defeating us back home in Pallet! Pikachu-start things off with a Quick Attack!" Ash growled angrily. 

__

"Pika! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!" 

As Misty pulled Togepi out of her backpack, she asked, "Isn't that what Ash had Pikachu start off with back in Pallet Town?" 

"Yeah, but if you look at Ash's face, you can tell he's got something up his sleeve." Brock explained. 

"Umbreon, Reflect attack!" Gary demanded. The second Pikachu was an inch away from hitting Umbreon, a powerful force field surrounded him and protected him from Pikachu's attack entirely. 

"Try your Thunderbolt attack, Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity as he powered up for his 2nd most powerful attack. 

__

"Pikaaaa…" 

"Now, Umbreon-use your Agility!" 

__

"CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Pikachu's attack hit nothing but either air or the ground as Umbreon moved too quickly for Pikachu to hit! 

"Fight Agility with Agility, Pikachu!" Ash retaliated. 

__

"Pi-KA!" 

The two ended up moving swiftly across the field of battle, Pikachu matching Umbreon's attack move for move! 

"Okay, Umbreon-finish Pikachu off with Take Down!" Ash hissed defiantly as Umbreon started heading straight for Pikachu.   
"Quick, Pikachu-use your Thunder Attack!" 

__

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Just as Pikachu lashed out at Umbreon with his most powerful Electric attack, Umbreon struck Pikachu with a terrifying blow! They both went down, but struggled to get back up onto their feet. 

Ash and Gary held their breath, waiting to see which Pokemon would fall first. 

__

"Come on, Pikachu-show Gary that you're a determined Pokemon that'll never give up!" 

Pikachu tried his best to stay up, but Umbreon's Take Down, combined with using his own Thunder Attack, had been too much for the little Electric-type. He collapsed back down on the ground and didn't rise again. 

:"This round is over! Umbreon's the winner." Ash gasped as he ran out and picked up Pikachu. 

__

"Pikachu, pika pi." 

"You don't have to be sorry, Pikachu. That was a great match, and I'm really proud of you for giving it your all. You deserve a rest." Ash carefully put Pikachu down before turning back to face Gary and Umbreon. 

"I've only got one chance to win this match-and that's all I'll need. Go-CHIKORITA!" The tiny Grass Pokemon exited her Pokeball within seconds. The instant she eyed Umbreon and Gary, she narrowed her eyes, remembering what Pikachu had explained to her about those two. 

"The final battle-Chikorita against Umbreon! Begin!" 

"Chikorita, start it off with a Tackle attack!" 

__

"Chiko!" 

"Quick, Umbreon-another Reflect attack!" Gary said. The same thing happened to Chikorita that had happened to Pikachu-Umbreon wasn't affected at all! 

"Don't give up, Chikorita! Try your Vine Whip!" Ash yelled out. Nodding, Chikorita shot out two of her vines toward Umbreon. 

"Use Agility to confuse her!" Gary retorted. Chikorita was slightly confused as Umbreon appeared and disappeared around the field! 

"Oh, yeah? Chikorita-use Sweet Scent on Umbreon!" The Grass-type sent out her intensifying attack, which stopped Umbreon dead in its tracks. 

"Finish this off with a Razor Leaf!" 

__

"Chi-KO!" Chikorita fired off three razor-sharp leaves toward Umbreon who was fighting off the Sweet Scent's effects. 

"Show Ashy boy what a Dark Pokemon can do! Use Flamethrower!" Finally shaking off the aromatic attack, Umbreon fired a powerful blast of fire at Chikorita, hitting her and knocking her out almost instantly! 

"CHIKORITA, NOOOOO!" Ash cried out as he barely caught the Grass Pokemon in his outstretched arms. 

"This match is over! Umbreon's the winner." Brock's tone had a defeated nature as he spoke up. 

"Nice work, Umbreon. Ash, I have to admit-you're getting better! You came this close to defeating me, and with Pikachu and Chikorita! Keep it up, Ash." Gary said as he and Umbreon turned and left. Ash held back his tears of defeat. He didn't want Misty, Pikachu, Brock or Chikorita-who had woken up-to see how he felt. He'd lost again to Gary only two days before the Johto League Championship. 

__

A trainer's life is hard 

You traveled so far away from friends and family 

You've learned to sacrifice, always ready to pay the price 

But what you have to understand, even heroes need a helping hand…

Ash cried silently in the solitude of his room in the Pokemon Center. With all the experience he'd gained, he was sure he'd be able to defeat Gary, but as usual, Gary managed to come up one step ahead of him. 

"Ash? I've got your Pokemon right here and…" Misty came in but stopped when she saw the forlorn look on his face. 

__

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped off Misty's shoulder and ran over to Ash. 

"What's wrong, Ash? You don't have a reason to be upset, even Gary said so this time." Misty said as she placed Ash's Pokeballs on a table and headed toward him. 

"Maybe so, but you weren't defeated by the same trainer who used the same Pokemon he used back in Pallet twice." Ash choked out sadly. Pikachu consoled Ash as best he could, but nothing he tried would work. Getting an idea, he bounded over to the table and eyed Ash's Pokeballs. 

"No matter what happens, Ash-whether you win or lose against Gary, I'll always be here for you. You can count on me, Brock, Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard, anyone of us." Misty said calmly. 

Through his tears, Ash gave Misty a smile, knowing she was right and that even though he had left home, being with Misty felt like home to him. He leaned forward toward Misty with his eyes closed, anxiously wondering if he could tell her how he truly felt, whereas Misty also leaned forward, closing her eyes and thinking that her dreams were finally coming true. At that moment, Charizard, Chikorita, Noctowl, Totodile and Cyndaquil exited Ash's Pokeballs. 

__

Chorus: Whatever you want, whatever you need, you know you can always count on me 

There will always be someone waiting 'cause you're never too far from home 

Wherever you go, whatever you do, you know we'll be there to pull you through 

You know there'll be someone waiting 'cause you're never too far from home…

2nd Verse: We never had a doubt you'd always figure out which way you're going

Be proud of what you've done and the person you've become, but if you ever feel afraid, we're going to help you find your way

"Guys, what are you doing out?!" Ash exclaimed in surprise as he broke his gaze from Misty and turned to eye his Pokemon. 

"I think they let themselves out." Misty stammered. Almost immediately, Chikorita raced forward and jumped into Ash's lap, covering both him and Misty with her Sweet Scent attack. Totodile, as usual, started up his dance, but sprinkled Ash and Misty with a Water Gun. Charizard, Cyndaquil and Noctowl offered kind smiles of support toward Ash. 

__

"Pikachu, pika pi. Pikachu pichu, Pikachu!" 

"Charrrr." 

"Cynda!" 

"Chikori…" Ash felt tears come to his eyes again, but they were happy and not sad as they'd been earlier. 

Misty turned to Ash with a confused look on her face. 

"They said that they still believe in me, and that I shouldn't even think of giving up my dreams, because they'll all be right by my side, encouraging me to go on. Thanks, you guys! Thanks, Mist!" Ash pulled Misty and most of his Pokemon into a hug. Misty felt a blush creeping up to her face, since the last time Ash had called her 'Mist' was back in the Indigo League. 

"Anytime, Ash…" Brock, from his position outside the door, smiled to himself. 

"You came _so _close to admitting the truth, guys. I know it, Tracey knows it, Ash's Mom probably knows, Richie, Casey, Duplica, and Todd, heck, even Gary and Team Rocket probably know! You two are the only ones who just don't realize the truth yet." Brock said quietly, not wanting to spoil the moment between Ash, his Pokemon and Misty. 

"Now, where's Nurse Joy gone to?" 

__

Chorus: Whatever you want, whatever you need, all of our love will set you free 

There will always be someone waiting 'cause you're never too far from home

Wherever you go, whatever you do, all of your dreams will soon come true

There will always be someone waiting, you're never too far from home…

Bridge: You're never too far, you're never too far, you're never too far from home

You're never too far, you're never too far, you're never too far from home…

(You're never too far from home…) 

As Ash held Misty in his arms, surrounded by his Pokemon, his thoughts were his own. _"Even though Gary beat me, it doesn't make me any less of a Pokemon trainer. My Pokemon believe in me, and so does Misty! Brock does, too, but he's not here to show support right now. Probably with Nurse Joy. And it doesn't matter if I lost against him now. What does matter is that I need to come up with a strategy to beat him. The problem is coming up with one." _

Chorus: Whatever you want, whatever you need, you know you can always count on me

There will always be someone waiting, you're never too far from home 

Wherever you go, whatever you do, you know we'll be there to pull you through 

There will always be someone waiting, never too far from home

Whatever you want, whatever you need, all of our love will set you free 

There will always be someone waiting, never too far from home…

Mewtwo was calm as he observed Ash and Misty by use of his psychic powers. He was so immersed with that, he didn't see Lawrence III behind him with a remote control in his hand. The second he pressed the red button, Mewtwo roared in pain as an outside influence entered inside his mind! Moments later, he stopped his struggling and turned toward the collector, his eyes a dark red. 

__

"What is thy bidding, Master?" 

"Excellent-the controller works perfectly. Now, there's something I'd like for you to do…" 

__

With Mewtwo under Lawrence III's power, what's in store for Ash, Misty and Brock? Find out next time! 


	4. Chapter III: Invincible, but not Invulne...

Me: For the umpteenth time, I don't own Pokemon. Why? I don't know, but if I did, there'd be some major changes in the world today. 

Ash: Really? How? 

Me: Well, for one thing, no one would be hungry or be homeless. I'd throw in world peace, but I'm not too sure how that would go with the general public. 

Pikachu: _Pikachu, pika. Pika, pika pi? _(That's generous of you, though. Right, Ash?) 

Ash: I'd have to agree with Pikachu there on that one. That is pretty generous. 

Me: Don't mention it. Where's Chikorita, by the way? 

Ash: (smirks) Don't worry-she's pretty close by. (pats his collection of Pokeballs) 

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best

Chapter III-Invincible, but not Invulnerable

__

"Pikachu was my very 1st Pokemon…" –Ash, _Pikachu's Goodbye _

"I don't wanna leave you, but I know you have to stay. Train hard, Charizard. We'll meet again someday. Goodbye, old friend. Don't forget me!" –Ash, _Charizard's Burning Ambitions _

Last time, Ash finally got the chance to battle Gary just two days before the Johto League Tournament. Chikorita was able to take down Feraligatr, but in a fiery match between Charizard and Typhlosion, it ended in a draw. When Pikachu went up against Umbreon, it ended the way it had ended back in Pallet-Pikachu in defeat. Chikorita came close to taking him out, but a well-placed Flamethrower took the Grass Pokemon down for the count. Now, Ash knows he has to battle even harder to prepare himself for the upcoming championship…

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the show) 

Ash: Invincible, but not Invulnerable! 

By the next morning, Ash found himself training twice as hard with his Pokemon, carefully pointing out their weaknesses, making sure to use their weaknesses to their advantages and making sure that they were treated by Nurse Joy whenever they either got burned by Charizard or Cyndaquil's Flamethrower, paralyzed by Pikachu's potent Electric attacks and confused by Chikorita's Sweet Scent or Noctowl's Confusion attacks. 

"Is it just me, Brock, or has Ash gotten more determined in training?" Misty asked in awe, feeding Togepi some of Brock's special Pokemon food he'd whipped up. 

"Ever since Gary beat him-and that little pep talk you gave him-" Brock made sure to mutter that last part so she couldn't hear it. "-Ash probably wanted to get even closer to his Pokemon, so a good dose of training is what he needed." 

"Cyndaquil, try your Flamethrower! Totodile, retaliate with Water Gun!" Ash yelled out. Misty and Brock looked up to see Totodile's Water Gun cut through Cyndaquil's Flamethrower and cause him some damage! 

"Don't give up, Cyndaquil! Fire your Swift attack!" 

__

"Cynda-QUIIILLLLL!!!" Totodile was shaken up and sent flying back to the ground. 

You're doing great, Ash! Keep it up!" Brock said. 

"Yeah, Ash! You'll show Gary you're the #1 trainer in Pallet, Umbreon or not!" Misty added confidently. Ash blushed at her words of kindness, but tried to hide it by nodding quickly in her direction. 

__

"Did you notice that? The look they gave each other?" Lawrence III observed Ash and Misty due to Mewtwo's psychic powers and nodded, a small grin on his face. 

"And that is how you shall lure the Chosen One in…or should I say 'Chosen One's?'" (A/N: That's for you, Joy-girl!) 

"Ash? Is that you?" Stopping his training momentarily, Ash turned to see the face of an old friend. 

"Richie? What are you doing here?" Ash smiled broadly as Richie came in with his Pikachu, nicknamed Sparky, on his shoulder, much like Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder at that time. 

"I just came by to train for the Johto League. If I'd known you were in it too, I probably would've tried to find out what Pokemon Center you were at." Richie explained. 

"You want to battle right now?" Ash couldn't help but ask, wondering how good Richie had gotten since their last battle at the Indigo Stadium. 

"Sure! You've got some cool Pokemon lined up-Cyndaquil and Totodile. Has that Charizard learned to obey you?" 

"Yeah. Cyndaquil, Totodile, return!" Ash recalled his other two Pokemon, and turned to face Richie, his trademark grin back on his face. "Are you ready?" 

"Ready when you are. 3-3?" 

"3-3. I choose you-Chikorita!" Richie stifled a laugh as Chikorita hopped up and snuggled her face against Ash's cheek. 

"Cute Chikorita, Ash. But, I'm afraid this round's going to be mine. Go, Zippo!" Ash couldn't help but look up at Richie's Charizard, evolved from a Charmander and Charmeleon like Ash's own Charizard. 

"When did Zippo…?" 

"Zippo became a Charmeleon a few weeks after our match and during our time in the Johto League, Zippo became a Charizard while I was at the Violet City Gym." 

"The Violet City Gym, huh? Did you happen to go by the Charicific Valley?" Ash asked calmly as he looked down at a Pokeball on his belt. 

"I passed it by, but I took notice of one Charizard in particular, who seemed to know who I was. Zippo, use your Flamethrower!" 

"Chikorita, dodge it and use your Vine Whip the same way you used them on Charizard!" Nodding, Chikorita moved out of the way of the blast of fire and used the vines on her back to send Zippo to the ground. 

"At least you weren't burned by your Charizard's Flamethrower." Ash muttered sarcastically, taking notice of what had happened. 

"Okay, Zippo, that Chikorita's got good moves, but I bet she can't handle a Take Down attack." 

"You obviously haven't seen my Chikorita in action, then. All right, Chikorita-Razor Leaf right between the eyes!" 

__

"Chi-KO!" 

"Charrrrr!" Zippo cried out as the numerous number of leaves-around four or five-stung him in his eyes and forced him to the ground! 

"Just like with Ash's Charizard!" Misty said. 

__

"Toge-toge!" 

"You can say that again." Brock added. 

"Chikorita-finish this off with your Tackle!" 

__

"Chi-KO!" WHAM! Chikorita struck Zippo on the side and he fell down to the ground, shaking the earth a bit as he landed. 

"Zippo!" Richie waited with a worried look on his face, wondering if his Pokemon had survived Chikorita's attacks. The Fire Pokemon weakly struggled back onto his feet, fire blazing in his eyes. 

"Way to go, Zippo!" Ash's eyes narrowed with slight irritation and determination at Zippo. 

"Don't let your guard down, even for a _second_, Chikorita! His Zippo was tough as a Charmander, but now that he's a Charizard, he'll be just as dangerous as my Charizard is!" Ash warned. Chikorita nodded briefly before focusing her attention back on the battle. 

Unbeknownst to Ash, Misty, Brock, or anybody, not even the Pokemon, Mewtwo appeared in the air a few meters from their position. He made a motioning gesture with his hand and a tiny dart suddenly hovered above it. Like sending a Pokeball toward an unsuspecting Pokemon, Mewtwo sent the dart flying toward an unsuspecting Ash. 

"Zippo, Tackle attack!" 

"Jump and use your Sweet Scent!" Chikorita barely scaled over Zippo's head, but not before she used her Sweet Scent attack and confused Zippo so much, he nearly collided with a tree. 

"Now…use your Vine Whip again!" Ash demanded. Chikorita quickly turned and soared through the sky, striking Zippo back down to the ground. This time, he didn't rise up. 

"Charizard is unable to battle. Chikorita's the winner of this round!" Brock said as he stood up. Misty didn't care what happened at that time, so she carefully put Togepi down, jumped up, ran over and pulled Ash into a hug. 

"Congratulations, Ash!" 

"Thanks, but that was just one round. We still have two rounds to go through." Ash protested. 

__

"Chiko!" Chikorita was irritated that Misty had interrupted their battle, but silently seethed. 

"Two more rounds? Well, just try your best, and you'll-ow!" Misty cried out as something pierced the side of her neck. Ash was able to catch her before she fell to her knees. 

"Misty, are you okay?" 

__

"Pikachu pi!" 

"I think so…" Misty groaned as she blacked out in Ash's arms. Ash's breaths came out as gasps while Pikachu and Chikorita ran over to try and calm Ash down. 

"Misty, wake up! Come on, don't do this to me!" 

__

"Not what was planned, but taking out the 2nd Chosen One shall fit the Master's Plans. Now all that needs to be done is to reveal myself at the appointed time." 

"This hit her in the neck, but I'm not sure what it is-some kind of poison?" Ash asked frantically, struggling to stay calm while holding Togepi in his arms while explaining to a doctor what had happened to Misty. After Misty had passed out, Ash had recalled Chikorita and summoned Charizard. Both Richie and Ash used their Charizard to fly to the nearest hospital, Ash making sure that Misty had a pulse the entire way. 

"It should take a while for us to figure it out, but I'm sure we'll have the answer in no time." 

"I think I could help out, since I'm training to be a Pokemon breeder." Brock suggested. 

"Any help would be more than welcome." That left Ash alone with Pikachu, Richie and Sparky. 

__

"Pikachu, pika pi?" 

"I'm doing alright, Pikachu, but I don't know what I can do if I lose her." Ash was now trying to keep from crying in front of his friend. Richie offered his hand and placed it on Ash's shoulder. 

"She'll be okay, Ash. I'm not sure if Misty told you this, but when you were late in getting to the Indigo Stadium, she ran out into the field looking for you, thinking that I had called you…" 

__

Flashback 

"And now it looks like one of Ketchum's coaches has come onto the field!" 

__

"I wanna know what you said to Ash!" Misty yelled out angrily to Richie as she ran up to him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Tell me NOW!" At that second, Misty slammed her foot straight onto Richie's! 

"YEOWWWWWW!" 

"And _that _young lady might be the toughest competitor in this entire competition!" 

__

"What did I say?" Richie gasped out, struggling to breathe due to Misty holding him up by the scruff of his neck. 

"You must've said that a real friend wouldn't show up, so you'd win the match, you two-faced phony!" 

"But, I'd never say anything like that." Misty shoved Richie to the ground, though he maintained his footing. 

"You can quit acting! You're nice to me in public, but when you call on the phone, I'm just 'a little big mouth!'" Richie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Wait-what do you mean 'when you call on the phone?'" 

"When you called earlier and asked for Ash-what do you think I mean?" 

"But I never talked to you on the phone!" Richie insisted. Misty turned to him with a look of amazement on her face. 

"Honest I didn't!" 

"You really are _telling the truth." _

"Mm-hmm. And I never talked to Ash." 

"But then, who made that call?" 

End flashback

"She never told me anything about that, but Team Rocket tricked me into nearly missing the tournament that day." 

"Misty didn't have to tell me, but I think she truly cares about you, Ash. If she didn't why would she have done that to me?" Ash took some time to think about what Richie had just explained, and what Misty had done for him so long ago. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to think about it for too long, because an intense flash of light blinded the two of them seconds later! Pikachu and Sparky jumped in front of their respective trainers; Ash was able to put Togepi in his backpack, making sure he was safe in there. A Pokemon exited the flash of light, and Ash and Pikachu instantly realized who it was.   
"Mewtwo!" 

__

"Pika!" 

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. 

__

"To offer you a deal-to face the one who desires revenge against you in order to save Misty." 

Knowing Ash, he'll undoubtedly accept Mewtwo's offer, but what's going to happen to Misty? Find out in the next adventure! 


	5. Chapter IV: Ash drives me Crazy!

Me: All right-here's the 411: I don't own Pokemon, neither do I own "He drives me crazy" from a certain CD which I own. Hopefully, you all know which one I mean. 

Ash: I'm pretty sure we do. Right, Pikachu? 

Pikachu: _Pika! _(Right!) 

(Chikorita pops out of her Pokeball and snuggles against Ash's cheek) 

Chikorita: _Chikori! _(Ash!) 

Ash: Waa-not now, Chikorita! 

Me: (laughs) I'm gonna get to the story before one of you two "love" each other to death! Till next time. 

Ash: WAIIIIIIIIT! 

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best 

Chapter IV-Ash Drives Me Crazy! 

__

"Listen, Ash-you'd better hold on! Don't forget-you still owe me a new bike!" –Misty, _Attack of the prehistoric Pokemon! _

"You're a very lucky guy, Ash." –Rudy, _Misty meets her match _

During our previous adventure, Ash was training twice as hard in order to prepare himself for the upcoming Johto League Championship, which was occurring the next day. His old friend Richie stopped by, and his Charizard, Zippo, gave Chikorita quite a workout! But, Mewtwo stepped in and attacked Misty with a poisonous dart. Now, with Misty's life on the line, Ash must make a decision-go with Mewtwo to face Lawrence III to save Misty's life…

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: Ash drives me crazy! 

Pikachu's cheeks sparked up as he prepared to fire a powerful Thunderbolt attack at the Psychic Pokemon; Richie pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at Mewtwo. 

__

"Pokemon unknown. No available data." 

"But this was just updated! How can that be?" 

"Ask Gary about this." Ash muttered cynically before focusing his attention back at Mewtwo. "Why are you here, and not whoever has control of you?" A second later, Ash gasped as Mewtwo used his psychic powers to constrict his throat and lift him off the floor! 

"Ash!" Richie yelled out. 

__

"Pika pi! Pika…CHUUUUUUU!!!!!" Pikachu let loose his Thunderbolt attack, knowing what Mewtwo would do. However, he didn't even see the attack coming and grunted slightly as it hit him! That did relinquish his hold on Ash, which caused him to drop back to the tiled floor in one piece. 

__

"Pi pikachu, pika pi?!" 

With a groan, Ash had to force himself to stay upright. "I'm okay, Pikachu." 

"You've obviously trained your Pikachu well. He actually caused me _some _damage. But, to correct your oversight, nobody has 'control of me!' Even though Lawrence thinks he does, in reality, he doesn't." 

"Who? I never met any Lawrence." Ash protested. 

"I beg to differ. You _were _involved in the prophecy that mentions you as the Chosen One, am I right?" Mewtwo questioned calmly. 

"Yeah, but-ahh! You mean that collector guy's Lawrence?" Ash yelped out.   
"_Lawrence III_, but yes, he is one and the same. Now, the reason why I am here-the collector plans to use me to bring the 3 Legendary Pokemon to his hideaway, which can in turn bring in Lugia. Then, he will attempt to use his controller-the device he thinks has gained control of my mind-to claim Lugia and the 3 Legendary Birds for his own and use them to destroy you. To keep you occupied, he sent me to poison you with a rare virus, but the 2nd Chosen One was affected instead." 

"'Second?' You mean Misty's a Chosen One, too?" 

"Chosen Ones? What do you mean, Ash?" Richie finally asked, perplexed by the entire situation. 

"I'll tell you later. Is there a cure?" Mewtwo offered Ash a rare grin and nodded. 

"Of course, but it is as rare as the poison that entered Misty's bloodstream. In fact, I have it here, now." A second later, a vial with green liquid appeared in Ash's hand. 

"Thanks, Mewtwo! For once, we owe you one. Pikachu, use Agility to get this to Misty and the others right now!" Ash insisted. 

__

"Pika!" A moment later, Pikachu vanished, almost as if he was never there at all. 

"Since you and your Pokemon will be battling against 4 extremely dangerous and high-level Pokemon, you will need a Psychic-type to combat against them, and to aid with your own team's abilities. There's word that a Psychic Pokemon abides near the Johto League-Espeon. I assume you've heard of one of Eevee's two rare evolutions." Ash nodded. 

"Yeah-Umbreon. In fact, Gary has an Umbreon." 

"That is a Dark-type. Espeon is a Psychic-type." 

Ash decided to get right to the point. "So, where's Lawrence's base?" 

"Below the Johto League's stadium. Exactly where you need to go in order to claim your Psychic Pokemon." 

Later, Ash found himself explaining his situation to Brock, who told him that Misty was recovering well from her assault. 

"Are you sure about this? Don't you remember the advice she's given you time and time again-"

"Yeah, I do-'Ash, be careful! It's too dangerous!' Has that ever stopped me before?" Ash retorted. 

"True, but she'll kill you when she catches up to you." 

"Tell her to take a number. See you later, Brocko." Noon came, and when Brock told her that Ash had left to go take on Lawrence alone-purposely leaving out the part about Richie-Misty whacked him with her mallet! 

"What's wrong with him?! Has he lost his mind? He'll get lost out there without me-I mean us! Why does he have to do everything his own way?" 

__

He wanders off, he's just lost without me; doesn't matter what I say

I try to give advice, I tell him twice-he won't listen 

Gotta do it his own way

Chorus: He drives me crazy-all of the time! 

He drives me crazy-he drives me outta my mind! 

So, why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care? I don't know why I let it faze me, but he drives me crazy…

"I'm out of it for a few hours, and he's off on a new adventure without us! The least he could've done was tell me." Misty cried with a worried expression on her face. 

"Ash figured if he did, you'd want to go with him and Richie, and he wants you to rest up." Brock insisted. 

Misty's eyes narrowed at that second. "I must be losing my hearing, because I just heard you say _Richie_!" Brock ended up back on the ground with a second lump on his head growing next to his first one due to Misty's mallet. 

"How dare he take Richie, but not me! That kid's gonna drive me crazy!" Misty yelled angrily, with a tinge of worry in her voice. 

"Calm down, Misty. You'll wake Togepi." Brock warned. Ash had left Misty's baby Pokemon next to Misty's bedside, a blanket covered his sleeping posture. 

"Ash did this? That's sweet…" For a moment, she thought of the nice things Ash had done for not only her, but for his Pokemon and, literally the world. "…,but that's not gonna stop me from bashing his head in when I find him!" At that instant, Misty jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. 

__

He's here and there, everywhere, just looking, always finding something new 

I know he's kinda strange, he'll never change

Oh, tell me-what's a girl supposed to do? 

Chorus: He drives me crazy-all of the time! 

He drives me crazy-he drives me outta my mind! 

So, why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care? I don't know why I let it faze me, but he drives me crazy…

While changing her clothes, Misty silently ranted to herself, ignoring the tears falling down her cheeks. 

"Just go then, like you let Charizard go! See if I care about you, Ash Ketchum! If I were you, I wouldn't come back here. The next time I see you, I'll bash your head in from here to the Indigo Stadium!" Finally done, she headed out to Brock-who was packed and ready to go-and hugged him, finally acknowledging the tears cascading down her face. 

"Why am I crying over Ash? The last time I did this was at Lavender Town, but he wasn't risking himself for me then-he was just trying to catch a Pokemon!" 

"I think you know why you're crying. Just admit it-if not to Ash, then to me-you like Ash!" 

Misty finally wiped her tears away and looked up to Brock with a sincere look.   


"I don't like Ash…I _love _him!" 

__

Just go off in your own direction and see if anybody cares! 

Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum! 

He'll be wishing he had listened then, 'cause I've told him time and time again! 

Chorus: He drives me crazy-all of the time! 

He drives me crazy-he drives me outta my mind! 

So, why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care? I don't know why I let it faze me…

He drives me crazy…(repeat until fade out) 

Ash, Pikachu, Richie and Sparky headed off toward the Johto stadium, where the two of them would be battling the next day for a Johto League trophy-in separate battles. 

"Remind me again why you didn't tell Misty about this yourself?" 

"If I did, she would've wanted to come with us, and I don't want her to get hurt because of me. Besides, this is _my _fight!" 

__

"This is not _your fight, Ash Ketchum!" _ Ash groaned as he, Richie, Pikachu and Sparky turned to see Misty and Brock, both riding atop Onix's Brock's Rock Pokemon and undoubtedly, his strongest. 

__

"Pikachu pi!" Ash eyed Pikachu with an irritated look, but forced himself to look back at Misty. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be resting at the hospital." 

"You don't even tell me Mewtwo comes in on you and Richie, picks you up and nearly chokes you, and you're off on another adventure without me?! We're in this together, Ash! From what Brock told me about that prophecy, there are _2 _Chosen Ones. Not 1-2! Whatever's going to happen, we're there making it happen." Ash took notice that Misty's voice had grown softer and she was gazing into his eyes. He was vaguely aware that Brock had recalled Onix. 

"Uh…" Unfortunately for Ash and Misty, a wild Espeon appeared near them. 

"Huh? An Espeon!" As Ash turned toward the Psychic Pokemon with Dexter, Misty fell over and hit the ground. 

__

"Espeon: The Psychic Pokemon. When Eevee is shown unconditional friendship during the day, it will evolve into this Pokemon, who has tremendous Psychic power." 

"All right, Pikachu, I choose-"

Chikorita popped out of Ash's Pokeball and pushed Pikachu out of the way, preparing herself to battle the Psychic-type. 

"What do you know? Those twerps are gonna take on an Espeon!" Meowth whispered from his position in the bushes into a walkie-talkie. 

__

"Are you serious? Isn't that a powerful Psychic Pokemon?" James asked from where he and Jessie were at in their balloon, only meters from Ash and his friends. 

"That it is, Jimmy boy, and I'm sure we can use this to our advantage." 

"Chikorita, use Tackle attack!" 

__

"Chi-KO!" Chikorita landed the first attack, sending Espeon straight to the ground. A moment later, a beam of light appeared in Espeon's mouth and was sent toward the Grass Pokemon! 

"That's a Psybeam!" Brock warned. 

"Chikorita, avoid that attack! Hurry!" Ash yelled out. Chikorita barely moved out of the way of the attack. Ash and the others knew capturing Espeon wasn't going to be easy. 

"Try a Razor Leaf attack." Ash advised. Nodding, Chikorita sent three razor-sharp leaves toward her target. Ash found out he was right in being cautious since Chikorita ended up hit by her own attack! 

"Ahh! Chikorita, are you okay?" 

The Grass-type struggled to get to her feet, fire blazing in her eyes. She wasn't about to lose to a Psychic Pokemon-especially not to an Espeon! 

"Now…use your Vine Whip!" Ash growled. 

__

"Chiko!" Chikorita replied with firing two leaves toward Espeon, who blocked them. Espeon, however, didn't notice two vines sneak up from behind and wrap around her waist! Chikorita smiled as she easily lifted the Psychic Pokemon up into the air. 

"Good thinking, Chikorita." Ash complimented his Pokemon, who sent Pikachu and Misty a smug smile. 

"It was a double-cross. Chikorita distracted Espeon by first using Razor Leaf and while it-"

"I think this Espeon may have two 'X' chromosomes, if it was human, Brock." Misty mumbled. 

"Whatever. So, while _she _was distracted, Chikorita used Vine Whip and now Ash has a chance to go for the capture." Brock finished. 

"Pokeball, GO!" Ash said, sending a Pokeball flying toward Espeon, who vanished inside of it. Once it hit the ground, it started shaking violently; Ash held his breath while he, Pikachu, Chikorita and the others waited to see if Ash would be victorious. A second or so later, the Pokeball pinged and grew silent. 

Ash ran and picked up the Pokeball in one move. "I CAUGHT ESPEON!" 

__

"Pikachu!" 

__

"Chiko!" Ash turned to Brock and asked a silent question. 

"Yeah, I sent Noctowl to Professor Oak before I told Misty." Ash sighed sadly as he looked up at the sky. 

"See you soon, Noctowl…WAAAAAA!" Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita cried out as the ground collapsed from under their feet and the three of them were sent falling through an extremely long hole! 

"ASH!" Misty made sure Togepi was safe inside her backpack, then jumped in after him! 

"Come on, Sparky!" Before Brock could object, Richie and Sparky leaped in after Misty. 

As Brock prepared to jump in, a voice called out to him. 

"Hi, Brock! Wait-where'd Ash and Misty go? I just saw them a few minutes ago!" 

"Casey?" Brock gaped in shock as the Johto League Pokemon trainer came up with her own Chikorita by her side. 

"That's me! So, where's my former rival and his girl?" 

"Down that hole. I was about to go after them." And before Brock could prove his point, Casey and Chikorita jumped down the hole! 

"Casey! Just great-now I've got _2 _girls to look after!" Brock exclaimed while leaping down after his friends. 

"This isn't one of our holes. We'd be the ones fallin' in them by now." Meowth said as he, James and Jessie came up only moments after Ash and his friends had either fell in or jumped in. 

"True, but if this isn't one of our carefully planned and messed up traps…" Jessie began. 

"…It must be someone else's carefully laid trap! Let's go and see if the twerp needs our help! After we snag Pikachu!" James finished as Jessie and Meowth glared at him. 

__

Will Team Rocket do the right thing and help Ash and his friends out of their latest predicament? Find out as The Best of the Best continues! 


	6. Chapter V: Ash & Misty-The Chosen Ones

Me: Here's how it works-I don't own Pokemon or "Because Everyone Was There" from the "Revelation Lugia" soundtrack, 'cause if I did-

Ash: If he did, we'd be in big trouble! Wahhh! (dodges gigantic-sized mallet and snowball) 

Me: Never interrupt me when I'm in the middle of my tirade. Ahhh! (dodges numerous leaves as Chikorita constantly fires them) 

Chikorita: (angry) _Chiko, chiko chikori! _ (Never hurt my Ash!) 

Me: (gulps) Should I be concerned about this? 

Ash: Since you're the only one she's actually attacked since never, I'd say yeah. 

Me: Perfect. Just perfect…

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best

Chapter V-Ash & Misty: The Chosen Ones

__

"You must go only where your heart leads." –Lugia, _Pokemon The Movie 2000: The Power of One_

Last time, Ash discovered that Mewtwo was pretending to be under Lawrence's control, but also discovered his true plan-to gain control of Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno and Lugia, and by using their combined strength, he would be able to destroy Ash. The only way for Ash to possibly fight off the strength of the Legendary Birds would be for Ash to capture a Psychic Pokemon, so he and Richie started off for the Johto League. Once Misty recovered from her attack and found out, Brock received quite a headache for a while, and when they caught up with Ash, she told him that they were both known as Chosen Ones. Ash was successful in capturing Espeon, a powerful Psychic-type, with Chikorita's help. That's when the two of them and Pikachu vanished inside a dark hole! Misty jumped after them, as did Richie and his Pikachu, Sparky. Brock had to explain what was happening to another Johto League trainer, Casey, before going after his friends-with her help of course. Now, will Team Rocket actually help out our heroes for once, and can Ash and Misty put aside their feelings and save the world? 

(Theme Song; Fanfare starts as Brock says the name of the episode) 

Brock: Ash and Misty-The Chosen Ones! 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

__

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Ash and Pikachu practically screamed their entire way down the dark chasm they ended up in. Against what Chikorita wanted, Ash quickly recalled her back inside her Pokeball, even though he knew she wanted to stay out to protect him, he didn't want her to get hurt when they reached the bottom. 

"Owwww!" Ash cried out as he hit a hard floor suddenly on his back! Luckily, Pikachu landed on his stomach, so he wasn't hurt. 

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" 

__

"Pika! Pi? Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu yanked Ash out of the way to avoid Misty falling in. Ash wasn't about to let her get hurt, so he did what he considered to be the most sensible thing-he dived to catch her. It didn't work out that way, though, since she ended up landing on his back, which caused him more pain than he would've liked. 

"Ash, are you okay?!" 

"Let's see-I've just been seriously injured by my best friend, who occasionally hits me with a mallet that connects with my head, so I'd say yeah!" Ash retorted sarcastically. 

__

"Ash, look out!" 

"Huh? Waaaaaa!" Ash was pulled out of the way by Misty and Pikachu as Richie and Sparky came in. 

"Are you guys alright?" Ash asked. 

"I think so." 

__

"Heads up, guys!" 

"We're coming down!" 

"Was that…" Ash began, but he didn't get to finish his question. It turns out he would've been right when he saw Casey, her own Chikorita and Brock come tumbling down the hole! 

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Misty asked. 

"I saw you guys on the path to the Johto League, and I figured that Chikorita and I could help." 

__

"If you mean help in defeating the bothersome Chosen One, then I'd be pleased for your assistance, but other than that, I'm afraid you'll be staying here for a while." Ash and the others all looked up to see a gigantic cage come flying down at them, but Brock quickly pushed Ash, Misty and Pikachu out of the way, so only he, Richie, Casey and Chikorita were trapped! 

"What do you think you're gonna accomplish by doing what you're gonna do? Having the ultimate power under your control means nothing these days!" Ash growled angrily. 

__

"Pika!" 

"You can learn a whole lot more from losing to a person like Ash than by trying to kill him." Misty added. 

"And you two star-crossed troublemakers should learn this-Pokemon battles aren't all you'll have to fight for in life, but rather, a chance for survival." Lawrence III declared as he came out, holding his controller in one hand. Mewtwo also appeared, but he knew he could do nothing to help. 

"What's he mean by that?" Ash spoke up. A second later, he saw a flash of electricity, but knew it wasn't Pikachu's doing. Moments later, Zapdos, the Titan of Lightning, made his appearance. Then, Moltres, the Titan of Fire flew in, looking as majestic as he did during the opening ceremonies of the Pokemon League. Finally, Articuno, the Titan of Ice showed up. The three of them landed in front of Ash, Misty and Pikachu, protecting them from the collector. 

"You really shouldn't worry about the Chosen One. Haven't you birds learned that survival is the fittest out here?" That's when Lawrence activated his controller and aimed it at the Legendary Birds. The three of them shrieked in pain and agony. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and the others could do nothing but watch. 

"Stop it! If you really wanted to take revenge on me, you'd have done it yourself instead of trying to take control of Mewtwo and having him do it!" Ash yelled angrily. 

"True, but I am merely a collector, and once Lugia realizes what has happened to the Legendary Birds of Shamouti, he'll come in to help them…" Ash gasped as he looked up at Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. The three of them were now glaring at Ash and the others, their eyes a dark red. Through all that, no one noticed Jessie, James and Meowth land behind Brock, Casey and Richie! 

__

That power isn't everything, this I understand

That there is more to be learned from losing than from winning, this I understand

That duels aren't the only battles we'll have to fight, this I sort of understand…

Ash grabbed five Pokeballs and tossed them all into the air, yelling out, "I choose-EVERYBODY!!!!" 

Charizard, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Espeon all appeared alongside Pikachu, ready to fight-well, all but Chikorita, who was on Ash's shoulder, doing what she normally did-nuzzled against Ash's cheek. 

"Now really isn't the time for togetherness, Chikorita." Ash insisted with a sweatdrop on his head. Ash turned his attention back up, past Lawrence and the Birds toward Mewtwo, who was speaking to him telepathically. 

__

"Believe in yourself. You and your friends have made it this far. Now, trust in each other and save the world." 

"Poliwhirl, Staryu, Psyduck, GO!" Misty yelled as three of her Pokemon came out and stood next to Ash's Pokemon. 

"Impressive display of Pokemon, but that won't nearly be enough. Go!" Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos all took to the skies at that instant, preparing to attack. 

"Quick, Charizard, time to fly!" Ash growled, pulling Misty and Pikachu on top of the Dragon Pokemon's back. Chikorita ran over and hopped on moments before Charizard took to the air! 

"Everyone-scatter!" Misty demanded. The rest of Ash's Pokemon and Misty's Pokemon scattered around as the battle began. 

"Okay, Charizard-counter Articuno's attacks. Fire has an advantage over ice, but we should be careful." Ash cautioned. 

"What about Moltres and Zapdos, Ash? Water is stronger than fire, but none of our Water Pokemon are up here." Misty warned. 

"Oh. I didn't think about that." 

"Come on, you crazy Pokemon-get off my hair!" Jessie wailed, struggling to free her hair from Totodile's grasp. 

"On the count of 3-one, two, three!" James and Meowth pulled as hard as they could, and Totodile went flying up into the sky, miraculously landing next to Ash and Misty! Surprisingly enough, Jessie's hair wasn't damaged at all. 

"Thanks, Team Rocket! Try to free Brock and the others!" Ash yelled out. The three turned and saw Brock, Richie and Casey, all three eyeing them with irritation that said, "Where the heck were you?! We've been stuck here for minutes and you do nothing?" 

__

Because everyone was there, I was able to get this far

Because they all did their part, I only had to do a little more

They came and gave me strength, so we could protect the world…

"Totodile, I'll need you to counter Moltres' attacks as hard as you can, okay?" 

__

"Toto-dile!" 

"Staryu, Poliwhirl-help Totodile against Moltres!" Misty replied to two of her Water 

Pokemon down below. As for Psyduck, he was near a tiny pond and was in danger of falling in. 

"Pikachu, Chikorita-I know the two of you haven't really seen eye-to-eye, but I need you both to work together and take on Zapdos. Don't you remember how good you both worked together during that snowstorm against Team Rocket? Couldn't you work like that again? If not for the sake of the world, then for _me_." Chikorita and Pikachu looked at each other, then back at Ash. Together, they both nodded. 

__

"Pikachu, pika pi!" 

"Chiko, chikori!" 

"What was that?" Brock yelled from down below. Ash and Misty groaned as they both eyed Brock with withering glances. 

"They said, 'You can trust us, Ash!'" Meowth translated. That's when the attack instantly began. Articuno fired a beam of ice at them! 

"It's an Ice Beam!" Misty cried out, hovering toward Ash, but confident they would succeed. 

"Charizard, quick-use your Flamethrower!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRR!!!" Charizard was able to shoot an intense blast of fire that not only counteracted Articuno, but also was barely enough to overwhelm the Pokemon. Problem is, it didn't defeat him. 

Moltres flew in, and managed to dodge Totodile's Water Gun attack. He'd seen how protective Chikorita was of Ash, and he fired a blast of fire at them! 

"Ash, look out!" 

Before Ash could give the order to dodge, Chikorita jumped up, took the damage for Ash, and fell off, badly hurt! 

"Chikorita, NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ash yelled out as he dived down to catch his Grass Pokemon. 

"Ash, wait!" Misty said worriedly. 

__

"Pika pi!" 

Ash managed to grab Chikorita and pull her into a tight hug, not even thinking about himself, but pleased that she was safe. That's when it happened-they both felt like they were being lifted in the air, and they were, but not by Mewtwo…by Espeon. The Psychic Pokemon had used her own Psychic powers to save Ash and Chikorita from a fate they didn't deserve. 

__

That my friends never stopped trying, this I understand 

That they came and fought to the extent of their strength, this I understand

That through horrible pain, they endured, this I truly understand…

"Thank you, Chikorita. You tried to save me without even thinking about yourself…" Ash felt tears come to his eyes and he made no attempt to wipe them away. Chikorita offered Ash a smile and did what she did the day Ash had asked if she would like to come with him-she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Ash, are you guys okay?" Misty asked as she flew in on Charizard with Pikachu and Totodile in tow. 

"Yeah, we're fine. Let's save these Pokemon!" 

Moments later, Chikorita was defending herself against Moltres with Totodile, Staryu and Poliwhirl by her side. Chikorita had taken on two Charizard while knowing Ash. One battle had ended in a standstill; the second one had ended in triumph. She was not about to fall to a Legendary Pokemon-especially a Fire-type the day before the Johto League tournament! 

"Chikorita, use your Razor Leaf to distract Moltres like you did with Espeon! Totodile…" 

"Poliwhirl, Staryu…" 

"Water Gun attack!" Ash & Misty chorused. Instantly, Totodile, Poliwhirl and Staryu fired their Water Gun attacks at Moltres. Chikorita fired off four razor-sharp leaves at the Fire-type, knowing they wouldn't work that well. Moltres was able to destroy the leaves, but not the massive amounts of water that suddenly hit him and sent him spiraling to the ground! Chikorita then used her Vine Whip attack to gently drop Moltres down. 

"One down, two to go." Ash said to Misty with a smile. 

"Guys, do you need any help?" Brock yelled from below. Team Rocket had freed him, Richie and Casey from their prison with some difficulty. 

"Maybe! Try to destroy that controller Lawrence has!" Ash demanded. Nodding, the six of them shot off toward the collector. Ash then focused his attention back onto Misty. 

"Mist, there's something I have to tell you and I should do it now while I've got a chance." Ash began, gathering his courage. 

"What is it, Ash?" 

"Well, for a while now…probably ever since I first met you…I think I might be in-" 

At that moment, Zapdos fired a powerful Thunder attack straight at them! Chikorita managed to propel herself up to the air with help from Staryu, Poliwhirl and Totodile and landed in Ash's lap. 

__

"Chiko!" The Grass-type fired five razor-sharp leaves directly at Zapdos. They all hit with precision, right between the eyes! The Lightning Pokemon faltered for a moment, trying to regain his senses. 

"Espeon, use your Psybeam!" Ash began, but Misty stopped him. 

"Ash, look!" Psyduck had not only fallen into the pond, but his headache-which Psyduck had more than his share of-seemed to lessen, but not in the usual way. That's when a miracle occurred-Psyduck glowed brightly and started the process of evolving! 

"Togepi, come out and see this!" Misty exclaimed, pulling out the egg Pokemon from her backpack and facing him toward Psyduck. 

__

"Pika!" 

"Toge-toge-prrrrrrrri!" 

After the evolution was complete, Psyduck was gone, but a new Golduck stood in his place! 

"If this doesn't mean you're a Chosen One, I don't know what else I can do to convince anybody besides us." Ash said as he eyed Misty with a smile. 

__

Because everyone was there, I was able to get this far

Because they all did their part, I only had to do a little more

They came and gave me strength until the battle was over

"Congratulations, Misty! You are now the proud owner of a Golduck!" Ash said, truly proud of his best friend's accomplishment. 

"But Psyduck hasn't battled in quite a while. How can falling into a pond cause him to evolve?" 

"If I had to venture a guess-I'd say he drew strength from you. He wanted to help you out, but couldn't do much as a Psyduck. That's why he evolved into Golduck!" 

__

"Pika!" 

"Chiko!" Pikachu and Chikorita yelled for Ash and Misty to duck, because Zapdos and Articuno were both dive-bombing down at them! Charizard was able to move out of the way in time, though. 

"All right, Charizard-take us down." Ash advised. Nodding, the Fire Pokemon landed gently on the ground next to Moltres, who was unconscious due to Totodile, Poliwhirl and Staryu's continuous Water Gun attacks. 

"Charizard, Pikachu, Chikorita-let's see if the three of you can work together and take on Zapdos and Articuno! I'm counting on you to pull through for me." The three Pokemon nodded. 

"Wait, Ash-why not double the firepower? What about Cyndaquil?"

Ash suddenly realized he hadn't told Cyndaquil to do anything! "Cyndaquil, can you forgive me? I was too concentrated on trying to save the world to tell you what to do, but you can help me and Misty with what we're going to do." 

__

"Cynda!" 

Smiling, Ash and Misty recalled Totodile, Poliwhirl and Staryu. While Pikachu, Charizard and Chikorita started their ascent, Ash, Misty, Cyndaquil, Espeon, Golduck and Togepi started off toward where Brock, Richie, Casey and Team Rocket went to. 

__

Because everyone was there, I was able to get this far

Because they all did their part, I only had to do a little more

They came and gave me strength until the battle was over

"Why aren't we helping Pikachu, Charizard and Chikorita?" Ash turned to Misty with a confident smile back on his face. 

"I trust my Pokemon to help us win the day, and to help us save the world. But, what it all comes down to is this-it's up to us to save our world from destruction." Misty couldn't help but smile back, pleased that he had included her in the tiny speech he'd made. 

"Thanks, Ash." Ash stopped running and pulled Misty close to him, making sure to look at her eyes, captivating himself inside them. 

"I was going to tell you something, but I think it would be better if I showed you what I meant." Ash did something he probably wouldn't have done on a normal day. He leaned forward and kissed Misty, summoning up all the courage from the previous years they'd spent together. Misty eagerly kissed back, pleased that Ash had responded to her unspoken feelings with his own feelings. A few moments later, they pulled apart, blushing and gulping down air, but they were content. 

__

"Ash, Misty, where are you guys?!" 

"We could really use your help in here!" 

"That was Brock!" 

"And Casey!" Ash and Misty quickly recalled their Pokemon and raced forward to where Brock and the others had gone. Charizard flew in with Pikachu and Chikorita on his back and offered them a ride. 

"How'd you guys defeat the other Pokemon so quickly?" Ash asked in amazement. Knowing time was of the essence, Pikachu pointed to Chikorita and explained it in a few short words. 

"Chikorita used Sleep Powder on 'em?" 

__

"Chiko!" 

"Pika!" 

"That's great! Now, let's go help the others-together." Ash declared as he looked at Misty and held her hand tightly, prepared to face whatever plans Lawrence III had for them, together…

__

Because everyone was there…because everyone is here…let's continue on…

Together…

Can Ash and Misty bring together a miracle and free the Legendary Pokemon from Lawrence's control? You'll have to wait until next time to find out the answer! 


	7. Chapter VI: Shedding Tears

Me: Didn't think I'd have the next chapter up so soon? Think again! I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own "The Time Has Come" from the "2 B A Master" CD, and we're nearing the homestretch, everyone! 

Ash: Does that mean Misty and I save the world? 

Me: Yeah, but it could come at a price I don't think none of you are prepared to accept yet. 

Chikorita: _Chiko, chiko? _(What do you mean?) 

Pikachu: _Pika, pika! _(Yeah, what she said!) 

Me: Oh boy…you'll find out soon enough. To the story, before I get fried or seriously cut! 

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best

Chapter VI-Shedding Tears

__

"The human sacrificed himself to save the Pokemon…" –Mewtwo, _Pokemon: The 1st Movie_

When Ash and company landed, they soon discovered that Lawrence had engineered the carefully laid trap, and Brock, Richie and Casey were trapped inside a cage with their Pokemon! Ash, Misty and Pikachu, however, were not. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos came in, intent on protecting Ash and Misty, but the collector used his remote to gain control of the Legendary Birds' minds! Team Rocket came in and helped free Brock and the others. Ash and Misty soon found themselves locked in a tense life-or-death battle with the three Legendary Pokemon! Only with the ingenuity of Chikorita, Charizard, Totodile, Poliwhirl and Staryu, were they able to survive the assault. Then, Psyduck shared some of Misty's strength and evolved into Golduck! Now, Ash and his best friend are headed into possible danger, as they race to help their friends from Lawrence's wrath! 

(Theme Song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the show) 

Ash: Shedding Tears! 

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Chikorita and Charizard flew into the next room, which reminded Ash of a giant chessboard. 

"Alright, Lawrence, or whatever your name is! Where's Mewtwo and our friends?" Ash growled angrily. 

__

"CHAARRRRRRRR!" 

"Pika!" 

"Chiko!" At this moment, Ash felt a deep connection with his Pokemon. Not to say he never did, but this time, it was stronger than ever, like he could survive almost anything! 

"You mean them? They're right here." A light flicked on to reveal Brock, Casey, Richie and Team Rocket-all of them trapped in cages. 

"What happened? How'd you guys get in there?" Ash yelled out. 

"You don't wanna know! Let's just say what happened to us when we first got here-it happened to us again. And he stole our Pokeballs!" Brock explained. "Well, all but Team Rocket's." 

"Get out of here while you still can, guys!" Casey pleaded. 

"Listen to her, Ash. You guys can still make a run for it." Richie insisted. 

"What's the matter with you twerps? GET US OUT OF HERE!" Jessie ranted as she struggled with the bars on her cage. 

"Oh, before I forget, I have a little surprise for you, Chosen One." (Snap!) A second later, Ash and Misty facefaulted in shock as Lugia finally appeared, but he didn't look exactly the same as when Ash left him. His eyes were a dark reddish color. His body was no longer colored in dazzling white, but a darker grayish color. And his song was no longer peaceful or relaxing, but it sounded like the cry of death. 

"I think we may be in over our heads." Misty admitted as she clutched Ash's hand tightly, refusing to let go. 

"You think?" 

Just as Ash was about to recall his Pokemon, he heard a voice speaking to him telepathically. From the look on Misty's face, she was hearing the same voice as well. 

__

"Don't give up! Together, you are both stronger than this. I only deciphered part of the prophecy for the collector, so he wouldn't go looking for Misty. 'Before and after the Chosen One's victory, he shall be challenged to a battle by his most dangerous rival, a battle that he cannot win alone, and may not. Only a sacrifice from one of the two Chosen Ones will bring peace and harmony back among the Legendary Pokemon." 

"That's Mewtwo!" Ash gasped. 

"But, where is he?" Misty asked. 

"I am here." Everybody looked up to see Mewtwo, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of blue. His psychic powers were charged to the max, but he forced himself to calm down. 

This was Ash's destiny, as well as Misty's and they had to see it through, even to the end. 

__

"Sometimes…" Mewtwo thought bitterly to himself. _"…I hate being a Psychic Pokemon." _

"Cyndaquil, Totodile, Espeon-GO!" Ash yelled out as he summoned his remaining three Pokemon from their Pokeballs. 

"Staryu, Golduck, Poliwhirl, GO!" Misty said, sending out the only three Water Pokemon she had who could actually do battle on land. Calm as ever, Misty put Togepi back in her backpack, knowing there was little the baby Pokemon could do in a situation as deadly and dangerous as this. 

"You don't actually think you can defeat Lugia with Pokemon like _these_?" Lawrence III nearly laughed, but stopped when he felt his throat constrict. He looked up to see Mewtwo, his eyes flashing blue again, but he was angry. 

"These Pokemon-and humans-have something you will _never _have: faith in their abilities, knowing the limitations of their strengths, also knowing how to use their weaknesses to their advantages, as demonstrated by Ketchum's Chikorita. I could destroy you with one attack, but that wouldn't be how the prophecy is played out! The victory belongs to the Chosen Ones, and they _will _succeed, no matter what the cost!" That said, Mewtwo released the collector and prepared to leave, but before he did, he freed Brock, Richie, Casey and Team Rocket from their cages. 

"Don't assist them unless there's no other alternative. This victory belongs to the two of them, and no one else." Mewtwo advised. Moments later, he was gone. 

"Nice speech, but I don't see how he could've resisted my controller, unless…he was never under my control at all…Lugia, ATTACK!" Lugia took to the sky, shrieking out his transformed song. Ash grabbed Misty and most of his Pokemon, diving behind Charizard as the powerful Pokemon nearly hit them dead-on! 

"Quick, Charizard-use your Flamethrower! Cyndaquil, help Charizard out!" Ash demanded. 

__

"CHAAAAARRRRR!!!!" 

"Cynda-QUIIILLLLLLL!!!" 

Two intense streams of fire blazed out into the air to hit Lugia straight in his chest, but when the smoke faded, he didn't even look hurt! 

"Those were some of their best attacks!" Brock said in shock. 

"Charizard isn't out of this yet. Okay, Charizard, Cyndaquil-try a Fly attack!" Cyndaquil jumped on top of Charizard's back and the two Fire Pokemon joined Lugia in the sky. 

"They _will _be." Lawrence moved to activate the controller and aim it at Charizard and Cyndaquil, but Meowth jumped in and snatched it away with his paw. 

"Hey! That's mine!" 

"Nice job, Meowth." James complimented. 

"Thanks, Jimmy. Hey, twerp duo-catch!" Meowth quickly tossed the remote at Ash and Misty, but Moltres flew in and grabbed it with his beak before Ash could grab it! 

"Ahh! Totodile, Water Gun attack!" 

__

"Toto-diile!" 

"Poliwhirl, Staryu, help Totodile out!" Misty said. 

__

"Poli!" 

"Hyah!" 

The three streams of water hit its target and Moltres was shaken up, enough to drop the remote. 

"Hey, guys, try to grab that remote!" Ash insisted. But before Brock or anybody could move, Lawrence caught it with one hand. 

"Game over, _Chosen Ones. _Way over." 

"Not yet!" James and Jessie both moved to tackle the collector, but he simply sidestepped them both and they nearly hit the ground, but managed to stay balanced. 

As for Charizard, Cyndaquil and Lugia, the battle had grown more intense! Cyndaquil fired his Swift attack, but Lugia dodged it with one move. Lugia fired a massive beam of dark light, and Charizard roared in pain as it connected! Angered that Lugia had hurt his friend, Cyndaquil fired a pretty powerful Flamethrower that hit Lugia and caused him some damage. Charizard then fired his own Flamethrower, but Lugia recovered and moved out of the way. 

"Charizard, Cyndaquil, we may need you!" Ash yelled from below. 

The Fire Pokemon roared out to Lugia that this wasn't over, and he dived down in order to avoid Lugia's attacks. 

Ash then moved to a more secure place with all six of his Pokemon and started talking in a low voice. 

"I'm sure none of you would agree with me on this, but it may be the only way to save the world. Charizard, I want you to fly me as close to Lawrence as best you can, with Pikachu, Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndaquil giving you cover. Espeon, you'll be our main defense against Lugia. Once I'm close enough, I'll grab the remote and start running, okay? Then, Charizard, I want you to send a Dragon Rage attack at me as close to me as possible!" 

Almost immediately, his Pokemon protested to his plan, extremely worried that Ash would get hurt, or worse! Ash silenced them all with his look of determination. 

"You all know I'm not gonna back down, so there's no use trying to stop me. Besides, if worse comes to worse, Espeon can protect me with her psychic powers, right?" The newest member of Ash's team eyed him with a look of concern. She had only been added not too long ago, but she could feel the bond Ash had with all of his Pokemon, whether they were with him or at Professor Oak's laboratory. 

__

"I'm not sure if I can protect you that well, but I will try my best to ensure that you don't get hurt." Ash's mouth dropped in surprise. 

__

"Espeon, was that you?" 

"It was. When you captured me, you created a psychic bond between yourself and me. As long as you are alive, that bond shall remain active." 

"Oh. Well, let's go to work, guys!" 

Ash mounted Charizard, and prepared to engage his plan. As Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile surrounded the two of them, Misty ran up to Ash after leaving Togepi with Brock. 

"Ash, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to get that remote and free the Pokemon." Ash wasn't prepared for Misty to grab him by his shirt and pull him off of Charizard! 

"Are you crazy?!" Misty hissed under her breath, a worried look in her eyes. "We're both known as Chosen Ones! The burden doesn't have to be entirely on your shoulders anymore. Please, let me help." 

"You can help protect me and Charizard as we go to grab that remote. Charizard, go!" Before Misty could object, Ash jumped back on Charizard and they flew off. 

"All your efforts are futile-or at least, they will be." Lawrence declared as Moltres flew in and fired a blast of fire, but Chikorita, Pikachu, Totodile and Cyndaquil protected their friends with their own powers-Chikorita used her Vine Whip; Pikachu, his Thunderbolt; Totodile, his Water Gun, and Cyndaquil, his Swift attack. 

"Wobbuffet, Counter attack!" Jessie yelled out. The powerful Fire attack bounded against Wobbuffet's skin, then was reflected back at Moltres, who shrieked in pain. 

"Victreebel, use your Razor Leaf!" James demanded. His Grass-type, for once, didn't try to eat him up, but listened to him and fired three razor-sharp leaves at Zapdos, who had just entered in a few minutes ago. The Lightning-type yelled out before diving down and tackling Victreebel in one move! 

"Golduck, use your Hyper Beam attack!" Misty's newly evolved Water-type fired an intense beam of light that temporarily confused and weakened Lugia. Espeon helped out by firing a Psychic attack that confused the Pokemon even more! 

Despite the collector's moments of arrogance, Ash waited until he was close enough, then dived off Charizard and tackled him to the ground, snatching the controller from his grasp. Ash instantly got to his feet and ran to the center of the room. 

"Charizard, Dragon Rage NOW!" Ash growled as he carefully placed the control on the floor. With extreme reluctance, Charizard prepared to fire his most powerful attack. 

"Lugia, destroy that boy!" Obeying Lawrence's orders, Lugia prepared to fire a Hyper Beam attack. Misty suddenly realized what Ash was planning to do and ran to stop it! 

__

"He can't leave me now! Not after what just happened. He won't leave me-I'll make sure of it!" 

"ASH, NO!" Just as Charizard and Lugia fired their most powerful attacks, Misty pushed Ash to the floor, whispering sadly, "I love you, Ash." 

"MISTY! NOOOOOO!" Ash cried as both attacks hit her with extreme force, but was able to destroy the controller, which freed the Legendary Pokemon and Lugia from Lawrence's control. Not caring if the smoke cleared, Ash ran inside and found Misty, who looked defeated. One side of her body was charred beyond repair, and the other was shimmering with a dark light. 

"Is she…?" Brock, Casey, Richie and Team Rocket came in slowly, hoping beyond hope that they were wrong. 

"She's dead…" Ash silently broke into tears, forcing himself to his feet. Ash was too heartbroken to notice that the Pokemon who were there had started crying as well-Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Espeon, Poliwhirl, Golduck, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno-who had flown in moments ago-Togepi, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Victreebel and even Staryu! (A/N: Don't ask me from where, maybe from the jewel in the center!) 

__

"Pika Pi!" Through his tears, Pikachu saw Ash run off toward the opened door, where the collector had made his escape and where he'd left Brock, Richie and Casey's Pokeballs at. 

__

"Chikori!" 

Crying his own tears, Ash ran, not caring where he was going at that time. He stumbled and fell to the ground, crying his eyes out. 

__

"She wasn't supposed to die! I knew she was the Chosen One, just like me, but I didn't want to see her get hurt…now she's left me alone, forever…" 

I close my eyes, and I can see the day we met

Just one moment and I knew you're my best friend-do anything for you! 

We've gone so far, and done so much, and I feel like we've always been together, right by my side, through thick and thin 

You're the part of my life I'll always remember!

Chorus: The time has come

It's for the best, I know it 

Who could've guessed that you and I…?

Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye

Ash remembered all the things he and Misty had done-the time they met outside of Viridian City, when he'd danced with her at Maiden's Peak, the time they'd teamed up to save Pikachu from some Clefairy, when they battled to claim Totodile, the time she'd saved him from drowning while facing the Legendary Pokemon for the first time, and their first, and only kiss… 

"You weren't supposed to leave me! How am I gonna get through the League, or the rest of my life without you there to support me?!" Ash wailed sadly. 

__

You've helped me find the strength inside, and the courage to make all my dreams come true 

How will I find another friend like you? 

Two of a kind-that's what we are, and it seemed like we were always winning, but as our team is torn apart, I wish we could go back to the beginning! 

Chorus: The time has come

It's for the best, I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I…? 

Somehow, some way, we'd have to say goodbye

Somehow today, we have to say goodbye…

"Ash? It's me." Saddened, Ash looked up to see the face of someone he thought he'd never see again. It was Misty, and she was completely restored to normal, no signs that she'd ever been attacked at all. 

"Misty? Is that you? But, it can't be, unless…am I dead?" Giggling, Misty responded with pulling him close for his 2nd kiss. 

"Would someone who was dead feel that?" Ash smiled broadly through his tears. 

"But how?!" Ash cried happily as he hugged Misty tightly. 

"The Pokemon. For some reason, their tears brought me back." 

"That sounds familiar. Where are Brock and the others?" Ash asked while wiping his tears from his face. 

"Brock, Casey, Richie and Team Rocket were teleported to the Pokemon Center thanks to your Espeon. They also got their Pokeballs back! And as for the others…" 

__

"Pika pi!" 

"Chikori!" 

"Charrrr!"

"Cynda!" 

Ash couldn't help but laugh as Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Espeon and Charizard crowded around him, with smiles on their faces. 

"I'm sorry I worried you guys for a while there. Are you ready to take on the Johto League Championship?" Ash said. All his Pokemon nodded, determined to help Ash win the competition. 

Unbeknownst to Ash or any of the others, the collector looked up at the sky, which had turned dark during his time underground, and noticed Lugia and the other Legendary Pokemon departing back toward Shamouti. 

"What was that old saying people would say at a time like this? 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again?'" 

__

Now that Ash and Misty have saved the world, the final part of the prophecy can come to pass-the battle between Ash and Gary during the Johto League Championship! 


	8. Epilogue: In The End...

Me: This is it. I don't own Pokemon, or "In The End" by Linkin Park. I just recently heard the song on the radio, and I thought to myself, "Self, this song would fit in perfectly for the epilogue of your story!" 

Ash: Did you really call yourself "self?" 

Me: It's a metaphor, Ash! 

Ash: I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's gonna be hard no longer hanging out with you anymore. 

Pikachu: _Pikachu, pika pi! _(I agree with Ash!) 

Chikorita: _Chiko! _(So do I!) 

Me: That's nice to know, but who says I'm done writing Pokemon stories? After this, I'm going to relax for two weeks with my grandparents starting on Christmas, but when I get back, you'll see another AAMR out there! So, Merry Christmas everybody! This final chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed this story from Chapters I and beyond! And, I know I said I wouldn't use the theme song in any chapter but the first one, but it's my story, I can do whatever I want with it and I won't be at home until the 8th! So, enjoy the epilogue! 

****

Pokemon: The Best of the Best

Epilogue-In The End…

__

"I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter!" –Linkin Park, _Hybrid Theory_

In our last adventure, Ash and Misty were forced to battle against Lugia, the mysterious Pokemon who had helped them in the Orange Islands against Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. The battle quickly switched back from good to evil as they all tried to grab the controller from Lawrence, but he ended up with it after all. Ash was successful in retrieving it, but when Charizard and Lugia used their most powerful attacks, Misty pushed Ash out of the way and was hit herself! The collector made his escape, but for Misty, the attacks proved fatal, until the Pokemon intervened. With their tears, Misty was brought back to life, and back to Ash. But Ash still has one more test of survival-the chance to win in the Johto League…

Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon! (Let's do it!) 

I wanna be the very best like no one ever was (ever was, ever was…) 

To catch 'em is my real test-to train 'em is my cause! 

My whole life has lead to this! Time to test my skills and I know I just can't miss-gonna show the world! 

Born to be a winner (Johto!) 

Born to be a champion 

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Johto!) 

Born to be a winner-Pokemon! 

(Fanfare starts as Ash and Misty say the name of the episode) 

Ash & Misty: In The End! 

Ash was confident in his skills as a Pokemon trainer. These last few days proved that. But, what he was also confident about was his never-ending love for Misty. He thought he'd lost her the previous day when Charizard and Lugia's attacks hit, but the Pokemon's tears brought her back from the brink. As Ash glared at his rival, Gary Oak, he remembered what happened when he and Misty had gotten to the Pokemon Center. 

__

Flashback

"Hey, guys! So, you're finally together, huh?" Brock stated the instant Ash and Misty walked in with all their Pokemon trailing behind them. Too tired to even mumble a response, they both nodded. 

"Alright, guys-pay up." Casey cracked. Sighing, Brock and Richie pulled out some money and handed it to the aspiring Pokemon trainer. 

"You guys bet on us getting together?!" Misty yelled angrily, fully awake now. 

"We knew you were going to, but we just took a bet on how long. Brock said it would take until you two were grown up and Richie said it would be when Ash became a Pokemon Master. I said it would be when Ash got into the Johto League, and I won!" Casey bragged. A second later, Brock, Casey and Richie were sprawled on the ground, lumps on their heads as Misty turned and headed to her room with her mallet in hand. 

"I think that's punishment enough, don't you think?" Ash asked the Pokemon quietly. They all nodded in agreement. 

End flashback

"I can't believe Gary was handpicked to battle me earlier this morning! But, it's an opportunity to show him how good a trainer I really am!" A second later, Misty appeared next to him, her hand clasping his. 

"You doing okay, Ashy boy?" Misty joked calmly, then giggled. Ash sighed with slight impatience as he turned to her. 

"Don't tell me I've hooked up with a female Gary." 

"Never! And you're lucky this is the Johto League, or you'd have a lump on your head as big as Brock's." Misty noted. 

"Guess I am. Time flew by so fast, it just seems like it was only a few days ago we left Pallet to train for the Johto League, and we're already here." Ash said, a worried look crossing his face. 

"Don't you break down on me now, Ash Ketchum! Your Pokemon believe in you, and so do I. So do Brock, Casey and Richie. They're all sitting in the stands-except Brock, but still. Even your Mom, Professor Oak and Tracey are all here, rooting for you. So give it your best, and win this one for me!" To convince Ash of his skill, Misty granted him a kiss. Short and sweet, but effective. 

"You'll get one now, and one when you wipe that smirk off Gary's face!" Misty growled impatiently as she noticed Gary behind them in the distance, a wicked grin on his face. 

"I can't wait!" Ash declared confidently. 

"For what, beating Gary?" 

"No-the kiss!" 

__

(It starts with) one thing, I don't know why 

It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme to explain in due time (all I know) 

Time is a valuable thing; watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away (it's so unreal!) 

"Welcome, Pokemon fans to the Johto League Championships! First off, a battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, both of whom reside from Pallet Town! Both trainers are allowed to battle with only six Pokemon and both can recall their Pokemon at any given time." 

"Okay, I gotta start strong! I choose you…Chikorita!" The Grass Pokemon emerged on the stadium field, rested from the events of the previous days and ready for action! Ash looked up and saw Chikorita's picture appear right under his. 

__

"Just like when I was battling Morty and his Ghost Pokemon!" Ash thought excitedly. 

__

"Ash may be aiming for sweetness as he chooses Chikorita, a tiny but powerful Grass Pokemon with amazing attacks!" 

"That may be true, but I'm not aiming for sweetness today! Ready to battle, Chikorita?" Ash asked. 

__

"Chiko!" 

Gary remembered the battle he had with Chikorita and took into account his battle at the Violet City Gym. 

"I'm glad I remembered this. Go-Pidgeot!" Ash's eyes narrowed as Pidgeot, a powerful Flying Pokemon, appeared on the field. 

__

"Gary must be hoping that his Flying Pokemon will stand up to its word about being strong against Grass Pokemon!" 

"Try your best, Chikorita! Vine Whip attack!" Ash demanded. 

__

"Chiko!" The Grass Pokemon fired her vines straight toward the target. 

"Fly now, Pidgeot!" Gary yelled. Pidgeot avoided the attack by taking to the skies. 

"Ash, remember what happened in Violet City!" Misty warned. Ash nodded in agreement, taking that time into account. 

"I remember. Chikorita-give Pidgeot a Razor Leaf right between the eyes!" Ash declared with a smile on his face. Seconds later, Pidgeot was confused and trying to stay aloft. 

__

"Ash has done it! So far, Chikorita's Razor Leaf attack seems to have caused Pidgeot extensive damage." 

"Don't give up, Pidgeot! Use Take Down!" 

"Chikorita, try Tackle attack!" 

The two Pokemon collided with each other, both giving the other damage. 

"Now, use Vine Whip and bring Pidgeot down to you!" 

"Use your Quick Attack!" Gary countered. 

Chikorita cried out as the Quick Attack hit her and she was sent flying! 

"Chikorita, return!" Ash yelled, recalling his Grass Pokemon. A part of Ash wanted to break down, but it was too early in the match. Besides, Chikorita wasn't unable to battle-just resting her wounds. 

__

"Ash has recalled Chikorita! Which Pokemon will take the Grass-type's place?" 

Ash's thoughts were his own-not entirely, but they were his own. 

__

"I've got one shot to take Pidgeot down-and I'll need one shot!" 

"Go-Cyndaquil!" 

Mewtwo watched Ash's battle from a position that not even Charizard could reach. 

"The final piece of the prophecy is coming into place, but unless Ash heeds the words of his soul mate, in the end, the competition itself won't even matter." 

__

Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window 

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know 

Wasted it all just to (watch you go) 

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart 

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when…

Chorus: I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! 

I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter! 

"Okay, Cyndaquil, use your Swift attack!" Ash yelled, feeling the fire across his skin, even though his Fire Pokemon's flame was a distance from his body. He also took notice that Cyndaquil's picture was right under Chikorita's. 

__

"CyndaQUILLLLL!" 

"Now-try your Flamethrower to finish it off!" This attack proved to be too much for Pidgeot, and he went down in defeat. 

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Cyndaquil wins the round!" 

__

"Pikachu!" 

"Way to go, Ash! Take Gary out and prove you're a real winner!" Misty yelled happily. 

"Cyndaquil looks just as strong as Charizard does." Richie noted. 

"Ash took into account the trouble he had training Charizard, so he's decided not to make that mistake with Cyndaquil." Brock explained. 

"Go Feraligatr!" Gary yelled. Ash gulped as Gary's powerful Water Pokemon showed up on the field. 

__

"Ash could be in trouble as Feraligatr could be too much for his fiery Cyndaquil." 

"Hmm…alright, Cyndaquil-try your Swift attack again!" Ash advised. 

"Dodge it and use Fissure!" Gary responded. The ground started shaking and Cyndaquil was shaken up, too! 

"Hang in there!" Ash insisted. A moment passed. Then the Water Pokemon sent a Fissure beam straight for Cyndaquil! 

__

"Cyndaaaaa!" 

"Cyndaquil, no!" Ash said. Unfortunately, Cyndaquil had instantly been knocked out. 

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle. Feraligatr wins the round!" 

__

"Gary's Feraligatr has so far tied up this match! And now, Ash is forced to consider-which Pokemon should he send out now to battle with Gary's Water Pokemon?" 

"You ready to call it a day yet, Ash?" Gary asked with a smug look on his face. 

"Never! I'm not a quitter, Gary-I'm a winner, and I'll prove it now! Pikachu, go!" Ash growled heatedly as his first Pokemon raced out onto the stadium. Pikachu's picture was next to Cyndaquil's. 

__

One thing, I don't know why 

It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme to remind myself how (I tried so hard!) 

In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me-I'm surprised it got so (far!) 

"This isn't Pallet Town, and this isn't a Pokemon Center! You won't even see me as a loser after this match, Gary! Pikachu-use your Thunderbolt attack now!" Ash cried, making sure Gary saw his hidden rage before the attack rang clear. 

__

"Pikaaa…CHHUUUUUUUU!!!!" 

Ash was visibly impressed as Pikachu literally took out Feraligatr in one shot! It meant he and Pikachu were training well. 

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"   


"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Pikachu's paws and started dancing around with him. "Two down, four to go!" 

"Ash, don't celebrate yet! Gary's still got four more Pokemon, and they could be extremely strong." Misty warned. Ash knew she was only trying to help him, so he took her warning into consideration. 

"Time to burn this place up. Go Arcanine!" Ash clenched his fists as Gary's Fire Pokemon was out and ready for battle. 

__

"Fire Pokemon aren't that strong against Electric Pokemon; nevertheless, Ash may have a hot time in the old town tonight!" 

Ash groaned with pure irritation written across his face. 

"I can't believe someone would actually use that line! Return, Pikachu. You deserve a rest…" Ash made sure to whisper the rest so only Pikachu could hear it. "…and, I want you primed and ready to take on Umbreon. I've got a plan on how we can beat him." 

__

"Pika!" 

"Time to fight Fire with Fire! I choose you…CHARIZARD!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRR!" 

__

"A wise decision as Ash chooses Charizard-the second Fire-type he has on his arsenal, but a Fire-type that's fully evolved!" 

"Charizard…" 

"Arcanine…" 

"FLAMETHROWER!" Ash and Gary chorused. The two Fire Pokemon fired powerful blasts of fire that exploded the second they made contact! 

"Do you think it's a good idea for Ash to choose Charizard to go up against another Fire-type?" Casey asked with a worried look on her face. 

"Since I know Ash like the back of my hand-" Misty held up the back of her left hand for confirmation. "-he's got a foolproof plan that involves Charizard." 

__

"Toge-toge-prrrrri!" 

"I just hope this foolproof plan of the twerp's actually wins." James muttered under his breath as he, Jessie and Meowth observed the match a seat above Misty, Casey, Richie and Brock's heads, disguised as hot dog vendors. 

"This is _Charizard _we're talking about, James. If a Pokemon like that can take on ours and beat them without a sweat, why couldn't he do the same with others' Pokemon?" Jessie asked cynically. 

"She's got a point there, Jimmy." 

"That's it!" James yelled heatedly as he grabbed Meowth by his neck and started choking him. "Quit calling me 'Jimmy!' That's not my regular name and I'd prefer not having that kind of a nickname!" 

"James, calm down! Besides, I'm the one who's supposed to bash Meowth's head in." 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Like I'm going to do with a certain Pokemon who won't stay in his Pokeball!" Jessie griped angrily as she recalled Wobbuffet in one move. 

"Okay, Charizard…" 

"Arcanine…"   


"TAKE DOWN ATTACK!" Ash and Gary chorused once again. The two Pokemon slammed into each other, each receiving damage and sending damage in return. 

"Use Agility, now!" Arcanine appeared and disappeared around the stadium. Charizard was confused, for the most, but Ash knew his Pokemon could find his quarry. 

"Don't give up, Charizard! Use those nostrils of yours to find the real Arcanine, then use Fire Spin!" Ash said confidently. 

__

"Pikachu!" Pikachu offered in his words of confidence in the Fire Pokemon's skills. 

Silently agreeing with his trainer, Charizard used his nostrils to seek out Arcanine's scent. It took some time, but the instant he found it, Charizard fired his Fire Spin attack, aimed directly at Arcanine's head! 

__

"ARRRRRRRRR!" Arcanine howled in pain the moment the attack connected, and he stopped in the middle of the stadium, severely burned, and severely weakened. 

"Now, grab Arcanine, and finish this battle with a Seismic Toss!" Charizard pulled Arcanine into a bear hug, then spun around in the air, a picture of the globe in the background. WHAM! Charizard made sure Arcanine collided fiercely with the field before landing safely. 

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Charizard wins the match!" 

"Congratulations, Charizard!" Ash, Misty, Brock, Casey and Richie exclaimed excitedly. 

__

"Pika!" 

"Toge-toge!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" Charizard sent a hot stream of fire into the air to declare victory for himself. Gary couldn't help but smile as he recalled Arcanine. 

__

"Whatever happened to Ash in the past few days, it changed him! Not that we didn't know each other back in the day, but he's always been a private kind of kid. Only when that redhead shows into his life does he start to open up." 

__

Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me (in the end!) 

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart 

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I…

Chorus: I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! 

I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter! 

Ash felt slightly nervous as he saw Typhlosion's picture appear across from Charizard's. 

Even though he was confident Charizard gained plenty of experience while training in the Charicific Valley, Typhlosion was a terribly powerful Fire Pokemon! 

__

"No wonder they call him the new Fire King!" "Charizard, use your Flamethrower!" 

__

"CHAARRRRRRR!!!!" Once again, Charizard fired a hot blast of fire, aimed at Typhlosion. 

"Use your Flame Wheel!" Only moments before the fire attack hit, Typhlosion curled up into a ball, showing the flames on his back, which absorbed Charizard's Flamethrower! 

__

"Unbelievable! Gary's Typhlosion has just absorbed Charizard's Flamethrower attack with his Flame Wheel!" 

"I think Ash's plan just backfired!" Brock yelped. 

"Don't throw in the towel yet, guys. Charizard, try a Fly attack!" The Fire Pokemon took to the skies and soared above everybody near the sun, but not right in it. Just as the sun glinted, Charizard struck Typhlosion right between the eyes, causing critical damage! 

"Don't give up! Use your Fire Blast!" As Charizard took to the sky, Ash noticed on how Typhlosion had to give up an amount of energy to call on that Fire Blast attack, and that's when he knew how to end this match! 

"Now, finish this off with Dragon Rage!" Ash said. While landing on the ground, Charizard smiled to himself as the flame on the tip of his tail grew to beyond normal proportions. A ball of fire appeared in Charizard's mouth. Before Typhlosion could try to retaliate, Charizard fired a powerful burst of flame straight toward him! The instant it connected, Typhlosion was sent flying to the ground. He tried to get up, but thanks to a well-placed Slash attack from Charizard, ended up knocked out. 

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. Charizard wins the round!" 

"I can't believe Charizard's lasted this long against two Fire Pokemon!" Misty cried with an excited look on her face. 

"That shows you how well Ash has trained Charizard." Richie said calmly. Brock and Misty stifled laughs, knowing Ash hadn't trained Charizard _that _well. 

"Go Nidoking!" 

__

"The tables may have turned as Nidoking appears on the field! Can Charizard pull in another victory?" 

Ash was silently praying that Charizard would, but his powerful Fire-type looked extremely tired. He knew one hit could probably finish him off! 

__

"Charizard can't last much longer. I'll have to try and win fast!" "Charizard, one more Flamethrower!" 

Charizard roared with confidence as he prepared to launch a third fire attack. 

"Quick, Nidoking-Hyper Beam attack!" Gary said. It took some time, but almost instantly, Nidoking lashed out at Charizard with a powerful beam of energy, knocking out Charizard in one shot! 

"Charizard is unable to battle." 

"NO! Charizard, return!" Saddened, but knowing that his friend had taken out two Pokemon caused the hurt to slightly diminish. 

"Okay…I hope you're rested, 'cause I need you to actually cause damage to Nidoking. I choose you, Chikorita!" 

__

"And Chikorita gets a 2nd chance from Ash Ketchum's team of Pokemon!" 

"I know Pidgeot has taken a lot out of you, but I really need you now. Razor Leaf attack!" 

__

"Chi-KO!" The tiny Grass Pokemon fired four razor-sharp leaves straight for Nidoking, which hit him in the eyes. 

__

"And Chikorita seems to have caused damage to Nidoking! Ash may have chosen correctly when he captured this spunky Pokemon for a team mate." 

"Chikorita-'spunky?'" Ash and Misty chorused, both utterly confused. 

"Nidoking, try your Fissure attack!" 

"Chikorita, quick, use your Vine Whip to soar above the ground!" Ash countered. 

__

I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go 

For all this, there's only one thing you should know…

Just as Nidoking fired off a Fissure attack, Chikorita used her vines to fly upward in the air! 

"Try a Tackle attack!" Ash replied. 

"Use your Horn Attack!" Chikorita collided with Nidoking's body and was able to avoid the deadly horn, which sent Nidoking back to the ground. The Grass Pokemon smirked, as she was now certain of her victory. 

"Now, use your Sweet Scent!" Chikorita quickly used her intoxicating smell to confuse her opponent. 

"Wow! Even from over here, I can smell Chikorita's scent." Misty said. 

"That could be because my Chikorita's out cheering for Ash's Chikorita." Casey responded. Misty looked down at Casey's feet and saw that Casey's Chikorita had a banner that said, "Win, Chikorita, win!" She was also sending out her own Sweet Scent attack. Misty groaned silently to herself as she turned back toward Ash's battle. 

"Finish this off with your Vine Whip!" Ash said confidently, also certain of Chikorita's victory. 

"Grab those vines and use Seismic Toss!" To Ash's surprise, as well as Chikorita's, Nidoking grappled with Chikorita's vines, spun her around and sent her flying to the ground! 

"CHIKORITA, NO!" Ash cried out sadly as he looked up at the board to see Chikorita's picture grow dark next to Cyndaquil's. 

"Chikorita is unable to battle. Nidoking is the winner!" Ash held back his tears as he ran out and picked Chikorita up gingerly in his arms. 

__

"Chiko, chikori." The Grass Pokemon had a saddened look on her face as she gazed into Ash's eyes. 

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm proud of you. You handled your own against two powerful Pokemon, and you did your best." Ash hugged Chikorita tightly and placed her next to Pikachu, who was patiently waiting for his chance to get back into battle. 

"Go, Totodile!" Ash yelled as his Water Pokemon entered the field of battle. Totodile's picture was below Charizard's a moment later. The Water Pokemon immediately started dancing around on the field. 

"Fissure!" Ash's eyes widened in surprise and shock. Totodile would be taken out in one hit! 

"Totodile, look out!" Before Totodile could respond, or even move, Nidoking's attack hit and instantly knocked him out. 

"Totodile is unable to battle. Nidoking is the winner!" Ash grimaced as Totodile's picture grew dark below Charizard's. 

"This is it. Our first battle together in a Pokemon match. Go, Espeon!" Ash said as his newest Psychic Pokemon appeared. 

"What?" Gary was stupefied. _Ash _had managed to capture an Espeon? 

__

"This is the Pokemon Ash had up his sleeve. Now, it may be up to Espeon-one of Eevee's two rare evolutions-and Pikachu to win Ash the Johto League Championship!" 

Before Gary could order Nidoking to use Fissure, Espeon activated the special psychic link between herself and Ash. _"Ash, shall I use Psybeam to defeat this Pokemon?" _

"You read my mind, Espeon." "Use Psybeam, Espeon!" 

A second later, a powerful beam of light was launched from Espeon's mouth and hit Nidoking with dead-on accuracy! 

"Nidoking is out of the match. Espeon is the winner!" Ash was ecstatic with joy, as was Misty and the others, including Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum, though they tried not to show it at the time. Five of Gary's Pokemon were down, and he was down to his last one, whereas Ash still had two to choose. 

"Time for a last-minute victory. Don't let me down. Go, Umbreon!" 

__

"An Eevee evolution against an Eevee evolution as Umbreon takes on Espeon! Can Ash's Psychic-type predict a victory for Ash in this Johto League Championship?" 

Ash forced himself to relax and to connect with Espeon through his psychic link. 

__

"Think you can take on Umbreon?" 

"There's no doubt that I can, but I sense a rivalry between this Umbreon and Pikachu. This is one battle I cannot win for you. Please understand." 

"I do _understand." _ "Return, Espeon! You ready for battle, Pikachu?" 

__

"Pikachu!" Pikachu eagerly went back out onto the field as his picture glowed once again. 

__

"Ash decides to switch Pokemon, possibly deciding to use Espeon as a last-minute resort against Umbreon. Now Pikachu's taken the field, recharged and ready for battle!" 

I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go! 

For all this, there's only one thing you should know…

Ash was putting all his hopes and his trust into Pikachu for this battle. 

"Start this off with your Agility!" Pikachu quickly darted around the field, vanishing and reappearing here and there. 

"Track him down with your senses and use your Psybeam!" Gary responded. 

"Do you think Pikachu has a chance against Umbreon for this match, Brock?" Misty asked worriedly. 

"You know what they say, Misty. 'Third time's the charm.'" Brock replied. 

Pikachu was barely able to dodge the Psybeam attack with one move! 

"Skull Bash!" 

"Quick Attack!" Just as Umbreon struck Pikachu, he hit the Dark-type with a direct shot to the neck. They both landed to the ground, both looking partially tired but ready to battle. 

"Flamethrower!" 

"Pikachu, Agility again!" Ash countered. Pikachu was able to dodge the deadly fire attack with darting from spot to spot, for a few minutes, but then cried out as one barrage hit him, causing some major damage! 

"Can Pikachu handle Umbreon's attacks, Professor?" Mrs. Ketchum asked with a concerned look on her face. 

"Your son knows Pikachu's attacks and best moves inside and out, so I wouldn't worry." 

"Pikachu-Thunder attack!" Ash yelled. 

"Reflect, then Take Down!" Barely recovering from Umbreon's Flamethrower attack, the Electric-type charged up for his ultimate attack. 

__

"Pika…CHHHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Pikachu's attack struck hard, but Umbreon's attack made sure that he suffered no damage, yet Pikachu continued pressing on. 

"Don't give up, Pikachu! Remember what we've had to go through these past few days, as a team? Just push down a little harder, and we'll pull through." Ash insisted, offering Pikachu a kind smile. Looking up from her position, Chikorita offered Pikachu a rare smile and sent out her Sweet Scent attack, making sure that it didn't hit him, just motioned near him. 

__

"Pika! CHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Given pure strength from Ash and Chikorita, Pikachu continued to press on, pouring on more power toward Umbreon. Eventually, it started to crack, but it held. 

"Keep it up, Pikachu. You're doing great!" Pikachu wanted to respond, but he had to focus on the task at hand. Unbeknownst to anybody, clouds gathered above their heads, and it started to rain. Pikachu's tail raised up on instinct alone. 

"GIVE UMBREON ALL YOU GOT!" Ash cried bravely. 

At that second, lightning struck Pikachu's raised tail, which gave the little Electric-type all the power he would ever need. 

__

"PIKAAA…CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" A massive explosion was heard by all that was at the Johto League at that moment, and a big cloud formed around the spectators. 

__

Chorus: I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! 

I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter…

Ash waited, holding in his breath. Misty ran up to Ash and grabbed his hand, needing his support at that time. Brock waited on pins and needles for the smoke to clear, as did Richie and Casey. Gary himself held his breath like Ash did, waiting with patience. Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak and Tracey waited with ease. Team Rocket gasped with worried looks on their faces. The smoke cleared to see Pikachu, standing on his hind legs, and his opponent Umbreon, knocked out near Gary. The judge ran out to the field and rose a flag in the air. 

"Umbreon has been eliminated! Pikachu is the winner. The winner of this match, and the title is Ash Ketchum!" Gary's picture and Pokemon disappeared to be replaced with a full picture of Ash and his six Pokemon and the words "congratulations!" next to his picture. 

__

"He's done it! Ash Ketchum has defeated Gary Oak, and has earned himself a place among the Johto League members and the Johto League trophy!" Ash just stood there, a small smile on his face. Misty grabbed Ash and pulled him into a tight hug, allowing her tears to be shown. 

"Congratulations, Ash! You've won. You and Pikachu proved with teamwork and determination, you can do anything!" Misty declared. Ash smiled and kissed her with bubbling passion. 

__

"Pi, Pikachu, Pika pi!" 

"Chiko, chikori!" 

"Charrrrr!" 

"Toto-dile!" 

"Cyndaquil!" 

"Congratulations, Ash. You've done it." Espeon said telepathically. 

"_We've _done it, guys!" Ash yelled confidently as he pumped his fist in the air. 

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" Ash cried out as his mother pulled him into a hug. 

"Nice job, Ash." Tracey said. 

"Well, Ash, it looks like your hard work and training with your Pokemon finally paid off. You did a fine job." Professor Oak said. Ash's smile grew at that instant. 

"Thanks, Professor." Brock, Richie and Casey offered their congratulations, and so did Team Rocket. For once, they didn't try to steal Pikachu-or it could have to do with the fact that a significant number of Officer Jennies were searching the perimeters, and Brock was trying to search for every single one of them. Finally, Gary begrudgingly walked over to Ash and shook his hand. 

"Congratulations, Ash. It looks like you've finally found a way to break my Umbreon's Reflect attack." 

"Thanks. That's nice of you to say-I think." For once, Ash was at a loss of words. He had no idea what to say to Gary. And Misty solved it for him by pulling him into another kiss, which lasted for quite a while. 

Mewtwo smiled as he noticed an old friend appear by his side, although when they first met, he'd considered him a foe. 

__

"Creating the lightning storm was a brilliant touch, Mew, although I would just consider that offering a helping hand, as well as leading Ash onto the right path to victory." Mewtwo thought. 

__

"Mew!" Mewtwo nodded in agreement with Mew's simple statement. 

__

"At last, the entire prophecy has been fulfilled. For the moment, the world is safe from disaster…" 

And so, with the help of his Pokemon friends, some Legendary Pokemon and Mew, Ash won the match, the winner's trophy and was able to discover his true feelings for Misty. What could be in store for Ash now? Only time will tell…


End file.
